Priceless Hell
by StoryLover82
Summary: What happens when a young woman's father and best friend suspect she is being abused. How will they get her out of the mess she is in? The Shield, Kelly Kelly, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, and many other charactors!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one came to me this morning. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: Priceless Hell**

**Rating: M**

**Contents: Violence, domestic violence, rape, and sex.**

**Pairings: Randy/Kelly, Kaitlyn/Seth, Dean/?, Roman/?, Dwayne/Trish, Ted/OC/?, Brook/Bully Ray. More pairings as the story goes on but these are the main ones.**

**Summery: After leaving Houston to Marry Ted Dibiasie Jr. a young woman finds herself in marital hell. What happens when her best friend from Houston moves to the Mississippi town moved to and the young woman's dad comes for a visit and he finds out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't' own any of any WWE or TNA star mentioned on here. I just own my oc and my ideas.**

Candace Austin Debiasie was kicking herself in the ass. How could she marry him. It was fine at first but when she found out how he made his money things started to get really ugly.

He was one of the biggest drug dealers in the state of Mississippi and because of that he was freaking rolling in the dough. He had taken all of her freedom away and she couldn't' do anything with out permission. Though she had no body guard she was constantly monitored by him via skype when he was out of town on business.

She looked outside over the Gulf of the couple's large beachside mansion just outside of Biloxi. She was tired of this life. Tired of all the put downs and the beatings and the rapes. She was broke out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello." she said in a neutral voice.

"Hey Candace it's dad. How is it going?" he said.

Candace wanted to say that she was miserable and all she wanted was to come home to Texas but she couldn't so she lied. "Everything is fine dad. I have just been very busy." That was the truth since she was in charge of getting the business party/ meeting together so Ted could join forces with Del Rio in Mexico.

"So when do you think will be a good time for me to drive down and see you?" he asked.

How about never Candace thought to herself because she had no idea how Ted would take it with his father in law showing up. Then she thought about something. "Well in a week Ted will be out of town on business. You can come down then." said Candace.

"Um ok." said Steve a little confused. Why was she picking a time when he wouldn't' be there and why was she so hesitant to allow him to come see her. Something wasn't right. "I guess that I will see you then. Oh Kaitlyn moved to your area. She works in a salon called Stratisfied Styles. You might want to go and see her. She has been asking me about you." he said.

"Ok I will try to get over there." said Candace thinking maybe she could go there and get her hair done. It would be a legit trip and a chance to see her besty to boot. There was hopefully no way Ted will flip over it. After she hung up the phone she decided to go ahead and get her hair done.

It had groan all the way down to her but and she wanted a new style. She pulled her cell out and called Ted.

"WHAT!" he snapped.

"Sorry. Where you in the middle of something? I just have to ask you something real quick." said Candace.

"Sorry I snapped babe. Reeves is really pissing me the fuck off. Then Damian said that Del Rio keeps on putting us off. Ok go on what do you need?" said Ted.

"Well I was thinking about going into town to get my hair done. Is that ok?" she asked.

Ted sighed. He hated that he kept her indoors all the time with out any kind of a social life. He was just scared of the cops and scared that she would leave him. He was tired of being the asshole all the time but he knew that he had to keep her under thumb or Del Rio or other associates would try something with her. "Alright but be careful. Take the Escalade since it has the tracker on it." he told her.

"Thanks honey. I really appreciate this." Candace told him.

"I expect something when I get home later for being nice if you catch my drift." he told her.

"Ok that's no problem." said Candace before she hung up. Now the deciding on what to wear. Something that won't arise Kaitlyn's suspicions and something that won't make Ted flip out.

She went to her closet and decided on a pair of green caprie pants, a green and pink silk tank top and a pair of green wedges. This would do she thought to herself as she grabbed the keys to the silver Escalade and headed out the door locking it.

She loved driving along the beach. It was just beautiful looking at all the water. She let her thoughts wonder and she was curious to see what her best friend from Texas was doing in Mississippi.

Ten minutes later she pulled up to the hair salon and got out of the car and walked in. Kaitlyn was the first one to see her.

"CANDACE AUSTIN!" she crowed.

"Well it is Kaitlyn Bonin. Dad said you moved here and told me were you worked so I thought I need to get my hair done anyway." said Candace hugging her old friend.

"You guys know each other?" a skinny blond asked.

"Yep this is my best friend from Texas." said Kaitlyn. "Candace this is the owner of the salon Trish Stratus Johnson and the other blond is Kelly Blank Reigns. She was adopted so she kept her both and adopted name. Her brother, my boyfriend, and another guy own a biker bar together. Of course I am usually the only one in the group that stays long enough to see the crazy shit!"

"Oh like Dean standing on the jukebox and repeating over and over again I see dragons." said Kelly.

"Oh the night Brook hauled off and hit her husband across the head with a pool stick during a bar room brawl." asked Trish.

"Nah that was a different night. Nash was the one that started that war." said Kaitlyn.

"That was because he decided that he was going to slap me on the ass and Mark got pissed and busted a beer bottle over his head. Hey I'm Michelle by the way." said on of the hair stylists.

"Sounds like a crazy place." said Candace looking at her watch.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" asked Kelly who was always in tune to things looking a little wacky.

"Well I can't stay out long. I have to be home or Ted will get pissed." said Candace.

"You never seemed to care before." said Kaitlyn.

"Well I am just being a good wife." Before she could say more the door got slammed open and a younger blond came storming in.

"I am getting so sick of his shit. Be prepared things are going down tonight." she stated.

"Honestly chill out. We don't' need another repeat of the other night." said Michelle.

"Someone say time for marriage counseling." said Trish.

"More like divorce." said Kelly as other blond stormed back out.

"Hey I need to go ok." said Candace.

"Ummm ok. You sure?' said Kaitlyn.

"Yea." said Candace hurrying out.

Kaitlyn sighed and pulled out her cell and dialed a number.

"Steve it's Kaitlyn. Look I am worried about Candace. She came to the salon to get her hair done and when she wasn't taken right away and we were all gossiping she looked at her watch and ran out in a hurry."

"Kaitlyn she told me that she has been busy lately. I am sure everything is fine." said Steve.

"I know but I have a bad feeling that something just isn't' right. Could you maybe come down and check on her?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Actually I was planning on it next week when he goes out of town." said Steve.

"Don't you think it is kind of funny her waiting till he goes out of town before she invites you over?" asked Kaitlyn as Seth came in and pulled her down on his lap. Kelly was just shaking her head.

"I know but I am not going to jump to conclusions. I will see you both in a week and hopefully we will get it all sorted." said Steve.

"Thanks." said Kaitlyn hanging up.

"What's going on babe?" asked Seth rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"Nothing I just suspect things aren't as they should be." said Kaitlyn

**A/N: First Chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Candace got back to the house and ran inside after seeing Ted's truck in the driveway. As she got inside Ted just hung up the phone. She was worried. What did she do this time? Ted looked over at her and said, "Hun change. We are meeting Del Rio and his crew at a bar. That's where he wants to discuss things." he said. "I laid something out for you on our bed. I will let you decide on shoes."

"Ok." said Candace giving him a hug and a kiss and hurrying upstairs. When she got to the master bedroom she saw a pair of faded low rise blue jeans and a teal flowy crop top along with a jean jacket in case the weather got chilly.

She sighed as she changed. She guessed it was his way of showing her off. She changed and decided on a pair of low heeled black ankle boots. It was still warm so she grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs.

"You look nice. Shall we. Wright is driving us and Farrelly is coming as a bodyguard and we have Cody and Daimion with us just in case Del Rio and his guys decide to get cute, but I don't' see it going that happening." said Ted as he got in the passenger side seat and scooted over to the middle by Wright and Candace slid in beside him. Damion and Cody were in the back.

"Ok boys this is going to be just a simple meeting with a little bit of fun. Now Candace I know that you have a redneck nature to you so please don't order your usual budwiser. It is a biker bar so you don't have to order some frilly drink either. Just pick a happy medium. Wine or something." said Ted.

'Will bud light lime be ok?" asked Candace.

"That will be fine or if you want to score me some points with Del Rio order Corona." said Ted as Cody snickered in the back.

"Ok Rhodes shut the fuck up." said Ted as they pulled in front of the bar that was on the beach. It was The Shield Biker Bar. "What the fuck kink of name is that?" asked Ted as Paul Wright got out of the car and helped Candace out then opened up the back doors for Damion and Cody.

The group walked in and luckily it wasn't very busy. There was a redheaded woman tending bar and a heavily tattooed man drinking a Pepsi and holding her hand. Candace recognized the blond that was in the beauty shop that day sitting on a big guy's lap that had a full beard, and had a hat covering his bald spot.

Ted led her over to a booth in the back corner. She saw a black guy with dreads and a little Mexican guy that appeared to be an assistant much like Paul.

"Hey all of you take a seat. I picked this place for a reason. One who would think a major merger of kingpins would happen in a biker bar. Two they are not busy on Thursday nights. So Dibiasie where is my fucking money?" asked Del Rio.

"Hold one shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" asked Ted.

"Fine Ted this is Booker and Ricardo. I see you brought a whole interaugh. Don't fuckin trust me or something?" he asked snidely.

Ted sighed. He knew he should have left Candace at home. "Candace go sit at the bar and have a drink and wait for me." he ordered.

Candace knew that look. She didn't' know a thing about the business but she knew that things were not going to go well and he would take it out on her when they got home. Story of her life.

She walked over to the bar and sat down by the tattooed guy. "Hey can I get a Corona please. Make that Corona light." she said to the bartender.

"Sure here you go." said the pretty redhead. She noticed that she had a tattoo on her arm also. "I'm Amy Brooks and the guy sitting next to you is my husband Phil. Though we call him Punk because he can be a little…" she was cut off buy a large guy who had a ton of tattoos with a blond woman on his arm.

"Because he is a punk ass bitch." the guy joked.

"Fuck off Graves. I hope Summer cuts you off in the sack." Phil shot back getting a look from the UFC fighter that moon lighted as a bouncer. "Brock it's ok we are just giving each other shit."

"Hi." said the blond sitting beside her. She looked to be in her early 20s. I am Summer Rae and that is my fiance Cory Graves and of course you know Phil and Amy Brooks."

"Nice to meet you all. I am Candace Dibiase." she said taking a drink of her corona. Before she could say more Ted came up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't' worry about your fucking drink were going." he snapped practically dragging her off the stool.

"Look man don't' be doing that shit." Cory said stepping in.

"Mother fucker I am the last person in the world you want to fuck with right now so I suggest you but the fuck out." Ted snapped as he made his way to the door.

"Fucking shit." a older woman snapped taking a shot of crown. "Fucking shit head."

"Rena but out. This doesn't concern us." Brock told his wife.

Ted was not in a good mood and it wasn't going to be good when he had that look on his face. Paul drove them home and when they got inside Ted hauled off and punched her in the face.

"What I do Ted!" Candace cried out as he kicked her in the ribs afterwards.

"JUST SHUT UP. SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH. YOU FUCKED UP MY DEAL. DEL RIO WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH US BECAUSE OF YOU. FUCKING BITCH!" He punched his wife in the face again then grabbed her and threw her on the floor.

Ted just ignored his wife's whimpering of pain and jerked her jeans and underwear down and his pants and boxers and shoved into her harshly. She cried out in pain but he hit her yet again and slammed in and out of her brutally.

Candace was crying so hard she could barely breath. Ted had never been this bad. She knew that she had bruised ribs and maybe even broken ribs. Her thoughts were interrupted with the door getting kicked in.

"FREEZE DEA. MR. TED DIBIASE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR INTENT, TRAFFICKING, AND ASSAULT.!" Yelled Paul Wright.

"What the fuck Paul?" said Ted.

"It's called under cover brother." He quickly drew a blanket over Candace. "Are you ok? Do you have anyone you can call?" he asked.

"Yes my friend Kaitlyn." she said taking out here cell.

"Hello." a sleepy voice said.

"Katy it's me. Can you come get me. My husband is being arrested and the house is being confiscated. I have no place to go and it's not like I can head back to Houston tonight." Candace sobbed.

"I will be right there." she said.

Candace took a quick shower to help her ribs and back and the cops had the house surrounded. It was over. She was going to file. She was beaten and brutally raped and she doubted that she could bounce back. She needed either her dad or best friend.

Kaitlyn ran in the house with Seth behind her. "Oh honey what happened to you?" she asked.

"I I don't want to talk about it. Right now anyways." she whimpered.

"I understand. Seth could you carry her to the car while I get her bags?" asked Kaitlyn.

"No no please Katy don't' leave me." Candace pleaded.

"It's ok you can trust him. He wont' hurt you." she said as Seth picked her up and carried her to his dodge ram. Kaitlyn grabbed her bags and threw them in the back and the trio drove way towards Kaitlyn's. "You will be fine now." she told her friend who had passed out from exhaustion, trauma, and stress.

**A/N: Well now that she is out of that marriage any pairing ideas? Enjoy and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Seth pulled into the large house that he shared with Dean, Kelly, Roman, and Randy he killed the engine. Candace was in aw of the house. It wasn't a mansion like the one she shared with Ted but it was big enough. It also had a comforting quality about it.

Kaitlyn helped her out of the truck and Seth got her bags. "Ok we have a houseful so sometimes it can get a little crazy in here. This house belongs to Kelly and her brother and her boyfriend just moved in. Dean he is the 6' 4" all muscle sandy blond haired guy. He is eccentric and a little crazy and has a brash personality but he's a good guy though. Kelly's brother is the strong silent type and if he has something to say you better watch out. Randy Orton Kelly's brother well he is a mechanic at Deadman INC Customs and repair. They sell custom motercycles and repair anything from motorcycles to cars. He has a temper that rivals Dean's and he can get explosive. Though since he got with Kelly he's calmed down a lot. Oh here is your room. Last guestroom in the house."

"Are you sure Kelly and her brother won't mind me staying just till I get on my feet?" asked Candace timidly.

"No. You met Kelly today. She is one of the sweetest women you would ever meet. You will meet everyone in the morning. Work day tomorrow. Though Trish closes on weekends though the bar will be jumping. You should get out tomorrow night." said Kaitlyn.

Before Candace could answer Kelly came running in wearing a pair of silk sleep shorts and a matching cami. "Oh sweetie are you ok. What happened. Of course you can stay here." she said giving her a hug.

Randy came in also just in his boxer shorts. "Ok whose fucking skull do I have to bash in?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"Babe your hanging out." said Kelly.

"That is just wrong. In front of my girlfriend. Wrong wrong wrong." said Seth bringing in her bags.

"Randy go to bed. I will be in in a minute." said Kelly. "Sorry about that. Anyway you are welcome to stay. I can tell that you are tired but we will talk tomorrow. Night sweetie." she said as she went back to her room.

Kaitlyn gave her best friend a hug. "You won't have to worry about getting beaten ever again. None of the guys in this house will allow it. You heard what Randy said." said Kaitlyn.

"It wasn't the first time. It was the worst but not the first. That's not all. Katy I was raped. Multiple times over the course of my marriage. I don't' think I will ever be able to have sex again without getting scared. I just don't trust men anymore." said Candace breaking down.

Kaitlyn was in tears also. How could someone do such a thing to her best friend. Seth was just angry. He was the most laid back guy in the house and it was rare that he got angry. Though the others could flip in a second. "Honey give yourself time to heal. How about you come to the salon tomorrow and just hang out. Also we can go out tomorrow night to the bar."

"I need a job. I can't just live off of you guys for ever." said Candace.

"We need a extra waitress at the bar. Bully made Brook quit." said Seth. "I will have to talk to the others since it' isn't' just my bar but I am sure they will be ok with it."

"Well if you do get the job take a week off to recover and get your barrings and start next Friday." said Kaitlyn "Well it's late and it's a work day so we are going to go to bed. You will meet the rest of the people in the house tomorrow."

"Night Katy and thank you for letting me stay." said Candace.

"We have been best friends since we were in diapers so it's no problem." said Kaitlyn.

Candace rummaged through her bags and pulled out a red cotton pair of sleep shorts and a matching tank and crawled into the king sized bed and crashed from exhaustion. She woke up at 9 the next morning feeling well rested and refreshed. She decided to go cute yet comfy since she no longer had to obsess about what she wore.

She picked out a pair of hot pink spandex caprie pants and a pink, blue, and green animal print crop top with built in bra. She grabbed a pair of pink wedges and clean underwear and went to find a shower.

She didn't' put a robe on over her pajamas because she figured it will be ok since Kelly was running around in hers last night. Though since it was her house that was a little different. When she opened up the door she ran into a tall blond guy.

"Whoa sorry didn't' mean to run into you?" he said. Then he noticed all the bruises and how beat up she was. "Holy shit what the fuck happened?"

"Her soon to be ex husband." Kelly answered. "Morning are you looking for the bathroom to take a shower?"

Kelly was already showered and dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. "Yes please. Sorry I guess I should have put on a robe." she started. All of her self confidence had been taken from her husband and she was totally lost on some things.

"Sweetie your ok. We all run around in our jammies in the morning. Morning Roman. Candace this is my brother Roman Reigns and this is Dean Ambrose." she said pointing to the tall blond.

Randy came down the hall in jeans and a t shirt and he was getting ready to head to work himself. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "So you taking the Hummer or your car today?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Well since Candace will be coming to work and hanging out with us we are taking the Hummer if it is ok with you." said Kelly.

"I don't mind babe you know that. I can just take your car then." said Randy.

"Orton I fucking swear that if you ever put my sister in the state that our new roommate is in I will fucking kill you." Roman growled.

"Easy now." said Kelly. "Candace let me show you were the bath room is." she walked down the hall and showed her a large bathroom. Candace walked in and saw Kaitlyn and Seth in the shower.

"Oh shit sorry." said Candace.

Kelly laughed. "Well some morning delight. You can use the master bath. Roman already had his shower so its free." she said walking into the master bedroom that was dominated by a California King bed, a 32 inch flat screen tv and dvd player. The sheets were navy blue and the comforter was navy blue and white. "You can just use the whole bedroom if you want." said Kelly as she walked out and shut the door.

Candace just laid her clothes on the large bed and went into the bathroom. It had a rainforest shower and a garden tub. This was just as nice as her old place though for some reason it felt comforting. She knew that they had to be at the salon by 10:30 so she took pretty quick shower.

When she got out she dried off and got dressed and dropped her pajamas and dirty underwear off in her room and went down stairs. Kaitlyn was drinking a cup of coffee and Seth was sitting at the table eating a bowl of ceariale. "You know the next time you want to have some wild morning shower sex lock the fucking door." Candace teased her best friend.

Dean just busted out laughing and Randy had a smile of his face. Kaitlyn turned beat red and Seth took a magazine and threw it at Dean for laughing at him. "Shut up Candy that wasn't funny." Kaitlyn told her.

"Ok lets get down to business. Dean are you going to be drinking tonight or can I give Brock, Dave, and Windham the night off?" asked Roman.

"I am not in the mood to drink to night so you can give them the night off. I know it's Friday but you know how I get." Dean answered.

"Just curious what does that mean?" asked Candace grabbing a bannana from the fruit tray.

"Lets just say that when he hits that certain I am in charge state of mind and someone fucks up things happen. Though everyone knows not to mess with Dean in that state. We call it the state of Mox." said Seth.

"Ok ladies lets move it out." said Kelly coming in the kitchen with the keys to Randy's Hummer.

**A/N: Some morning. We learn more about all the ladies in the next chapter at the salon. Who should Candace eventually be paired up with? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Candace, Kaitlyn and Kelly drove to the salon Candace was lost in her thoughts. She knew she had to call her dad and tell him what happened and decide whether or not she was going to go back to Houston or not.

"Penny for your thoughts chicky." said Kaitlyn.

"I was just trying to decide whether or not I am going to stay in Mississippi or go back to Texas. Plus I need to call dad and tell him what happened and he is going to shit a brick." said Candace.

"No your dad is going to do more than just shit a brick. He is going to flip a shit, shit a brick, and if Ted wasn't in jail open up a can of whoop ass on a mother fucker." said Kaitlyn. "Also stay. I miss my best friend. You can start over and like Seth said they need another waitress at the bar."

"Alright but I am going to call him and let dad know what happened." said Candace whipping out her iphone.

"So I guess Candace is really close with her dad.' said Kelly as she drove.

"Her dad is one of the coolest dads. One that every kid wants to have. I remember one night when we were 16. We were sitting out by a bon fire throwing back a few beers and then here he comes in his pickup truck and says, "Well at least you are on my property so I can keep an I on ya and you aint driving." Then he cracks one open and joins us."

"Wow wish my parents were that cool. They were good parents don't' get me wrong but they weren't my birth parents. They died in a car accident when I was five. Then for a while I was in social services and then I was adopted and was moved from Jacksonville to Pensacola." said Kelly.

"Well both Candace and I were born and raised in Houston. My parents were always working but Steve was like a second father to me. That was how Candace and I became best friend." said Kaitlyn.

Candace had just gotten off the phone and said, "Well dad is pissed as hell. He is driving down to take a look at were I am living now and check out these guys that I am now living with."

"Well he doesn't have anything to worry about with these guys." said Kelly.

"Steve is very protective. Very." said Kaitlyn.

"Sounds like my brother." said Kelly.

"He threatened Randy this morning while you were having fun in the shower. He told him in not so many words that if you ever hurt my sister I will fucking kill you." said Candace.

"Yep he did. You should have seen the look on poor Randy's face." said Kelly pulling up in front of the Salon. "Ok time for gossip. I wonder what all went down with the Ray's last night?"

"Absolutely no telling." said Kaitlyn as they got out and the trio walked in. "What is cooking Trish. Get any strudal last night?"

"Shut up. Hey are you looking to get your hair done today?" asked Trish.

"Actually she is going to hang out with us today then we are going to the bar. Trish this is Candace my best friend from Houston. She is now living with me." said Kaitlyn.

"Husband beat the hell out of her last night." Kelly added.

"Piece of shit. Need a good lawyer. Torres is the best." said Trish.

"Thanks. I am looking forward to moving on. I need to find out whether or not I have a job or not. Seth offered me a job as a waitress but he had to talk to the other owners about it first." said Candace.

"Oh you have the job don't' worry. I will make sure of it. My best friend left me once and she is not leaving me again." said Kaitlyn.

"Well lets do your hair. I know that you tried to get it done yesterday but with no luck because Ted sent you a text." said Trish.

"Ok." said Candace sitting down. She was ready for a change in hairstyle.

"Where the hell is Michelle at?" asked Trish.

"Probably running late as usual." Kelly answered. She was about to say more when Amy Brooks came in.

"Hey do you think I could get my hair trimmed. The ends are starting to look ragged and I figured I would run in real quick before I did my errands for the day. Then nap cause I work tonight." she said.

"I can do your ends. Oh tell Phil that unless he wants to hang out with you tonight he doesn't' have to keep an eye on you. Mox is on things tonight." said Kelly.

"Well it just depends if the Walking Dead is on tonight then. Candace hey I am guessing things are ok. I was worried when you left last night. More like was drug out." said Amy.

"It totally hit the fan and then it turns out that one of my husband's associates was undercover DEA so he got arrested but not before beating the hell out of my because his meeting went to shit last night. I called my best friend Kaitlyn over here and she and her boyfriend came and got me." said Candace.

"She is living with us now." said Kelly. "I heard some shit went down last night but I had no idea what it was."

"After she got drug out of the bar the cops busted in and arrested the whole Del Rio clan. All of them are in jail and big drug ring is no longer." said Amy.

"I knew he was a big time kingpin for the longest time. When I found out was when he turned abusive. It was like he was scared of me turning him in. Now I know that he is just a loser. I am so done with men." said Candace.

"Hey girly not all of them are bad. Take a look and Seth and I am sure you met Amy's husband Phil last night since Mox wasn't on the case last night." said Kaitlyn.

"I did meat Phil and he seemed really nice." said Candace.

"Amy what happened with Brook and Bully last night?" asked Kelly.

"Oh my gosh. At first they were all lovey dovey. Then as the night went on he got drunker and drunker and she totally lost it and started screaming at him calling him every word in the book after he pissed in his pants." said Amy. 'Brock had to help him to their truck and Brook was so mad as she was leaving she got stuck in the ditch and we had to call a tow truck."

"I say either counseling or divorce." said Kelly. She was about to say more when a motorcycle pulled up and a blond got off the back and kissed the guy she was riding with and walked inside.

"It's about damn time you showed up Shelly." said Trish.

"Don't call me Shelly." Michelle snapped.

"Well don't' be late all the damn time." Trish snapped back.

"Ok ladies claws in." said Seth coming in with some takeout for everyone.

"It's that time already. Damn time flies when we are having fun. Hey babe." said Kaitlyn giving Seth a kiss and a hug.

"Sup. Dean is napping and Roman is watching tv and I had to make sure you ladies wouldn't starve so I brought lunch." he answered.

"Kaitlyn you are so lucky. I wish Dwayne would take time out of his busy day and do the same thing for me?" said Trish.

"Randy is the same way. Though when he can get away he comes and sees me." said Kelly. "Your hair is looking good Candace I like that style."

"Thanks. Oh I got a text from my dad. It says that he is on his way down so he can check things out. I guess we can take him to the bar tonight since he is a bar kind of person." said Candace.

"Oh he will fit right in. Were is he staying?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Not sure yet. He mentioned staying with a old friend that lives here. Jeff something or other from Nashville." said Candace.

"Well ladies I have a ton to do before I take my afternoon nap. Later." said Amy bounding out.

"Isn't she just a ball of energy." said Seth.

"Be nice Rollins." Kaitlyn snapped at him handing out the food to everyone.

Candace yawned as she at her burger and fries and Kelly said, if you are tired I am sure Seth can take you back to the house. We are heading to the bar tonight and you have been through so much you need some rest."

"I am with Kelly on this one. Seth babe can you give Candace a ride home so she can get some rest?" said Kaitlyn.

"No problem. Are you ready honey." he said holding his arm out to her.

"I guess." said Candace feeling a little nervous with Kaitlyn and Kelly not being there and her being alone with the three guys. Kaitlyn saw the look on her face and knowing her best friend the way she did said.

"It's ok. I wouldn't' have suggested it if it wasn't."

Candace took Seth's hand and he led her out to his Nissain Xterra and drove her home. She was indeed tired as she made her way up to her room. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into her bed and before she went to sleep she sent Kaitlyn a text saying that she was home safe and a text to her dad that said that she was napping and not to call or text. She put her phone to silent and rolled over and went to sleep.

**A/N: Well that was time with the girls. She got to know some of them. Next chapter will be at the bar! Enjoy and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Candace was awakened by someone shaking her. "Candace wake up it's dad." said Steve shaking his daughter.

Candace groaned and rolled over. 'What time is it?" she asked.

"It is six in the evening." Steve answered.

"Sheesh did you break every speed limit there was to get here?" asked Candace.

"Well I was worried about my daughter. Also from what I have seen of your place since I have been here I was worried over nothing. Though we do need to talk." said Steve.

Candace sat up in bed and looked at her father. She got up and sat at the little makeup table that was in her room. "Dad I know what you are going to say. You are going to say that I should have listened to you about Ted. I had no idea that he was like that. And after he beat me that first time I should have just fucking came back home but I was stupid enough to believe him when he said that he would never do it again." she told her dad.

"Honey I know ok. We have all made fucked up choices. Kaitlyn told me about you being raped multiple times also. I saw red and wanted to kill him. I want you to press charges on his sorry mother fucking ass. I want you to file for divorce and I want your friends to help find you a good guy." said Steve.

"Dad I am never getting into another relationship again. I am broken beyond repair. I can't believe how stupid I am and now I am incapable of trusting men on that level." said Candace.

"Bullshit. Just fucking bullshit. You are young. Only 23. You need to find someone who will love you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated like Kaitlyn did." said Steve. He was about to say more when his cell rang. "Yea Jeff whats up? You and Karen coming to the bar tonight? Hold on. I am heading out and I will see you at the bar. Remember what I said. Sorry Jeff I was talking to my daughter. You better have the fucking house unlocked cause I am heading over now."

That was all Candace heard as her dad walked out of her room. She rummaged through her bags trying to figure out what she was going to wear. It was a biker bar so something casual. She didn't' here Kaitlyn and Kelly come in till Kelly said something.

"Hey you about ready to head out?" Kelly asked. She was wearing a pair of red sued low rise pants with a matching top that was halter and almost like a bikini top but had tassils hanging at her midriff.

"Randy will actually let you out of the house like that?" asked Candace. Then she looked at what Kaitlyn was wearing. A pair of black low rise leather pants and a navy blue leather halter. "And what about Seth Kaitlyn? Shit if I went out like that I would get my ass beat."

"Well Randy and Seth are not Ted. Also the only person that will flip out over this is my brother because he is very over protective of me." said Kelly.

"And I will tell Seth to fuck off in a second because no one tells me how to fucking dress." said Kaitlyn.

"You have been hanging around my dad way too long. No wonder we both have mouths on us. Though getting the shit kicked out of me on a bunch of occasions made me watch my mouth." said Candace.

Kelly put a arm around her. "Sweetie there is no filters in this house. You are free to speak your mind. None of the guys are like Ted was. So what would you like to wear?"

"Well I am not into all sued and leather like you guys. Maybe some dark blue low rise jeans and a top." said Candace going through everything.

"I love the jeans and I got the perfect top." said Kaitlyn as she ran to her and Seth's room. She came back in with a one strap tank top. It was shimmery and emerald green and one of those slinky tops that hugged your curves. "Here wear this."

Candace shut the bedroom door and took off what she wearing and put on her jeans and then grabbed a strapless bra. "Your not so big that you need that." said Kelly. "Trust me." Candace just shrugged and slipped the top over her head. She noticed that it slightly showed her stomach and that was always a big no no.

"I cant wear this it shows my stomach a little bit.' said Candace.

'You look fine and if anyone has a problem they can go fuck themselves.' said Kaitlyn. There was a knock at the door and when Kelly opened it her brother was standing there.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea what car are we taking?" asked Kelly.

"Well we can all go in Hummer." said Randy.

"We need to take two cars in case someone is ready to leave and come to think about it three since Ambrose is there the whole night." said Roman.

"Well lets see I can drive my truck." said Dean.

"I will ride with Kelly and Randy." said Roman.

"I guess we can take my Ram." said Seth.

"Well I am riding with Kaitlyn." said Candace.

"Well lets all mount up." said Roman.

20 minutes later three cars pulled into the bar. Dean was in full Mox mode and everyone was on there best behavior. Candace sat with Candace and Seth plus Kelly and Randy. Roman was off checking on things and Amy was at the bar working. Things seemed to be pretty calm.

**A/N: Ok next chapter Bar Scene part 2! Who should Candace eventually be paired with? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Even though it was a biker bar for some reason Candace felt very comfortable. Maybe it was also the fact that she was with her best friend. Her dad walked in a few minutes later with a blond guy and a pretty woman on his arm He came and sat down with his daughter, Kelly and Kaitlyn.

"Hey Jeff Karen meet my daughter Candace and her best friend Kaitlyn and their roommate Kelly." said Steve.

"Hey so you are the one your dad never shuts up about." said Jeff.

"Yea that's me." said Candace.

"Candace Lynn what the hell are you wearing?" asked Steve.

"Steve it's ok. There is nothing wrong with what she is wearing.' said Kelly.

"Well her stomach is showing slightly and she is not wearing a bra.' said Steve.

"Steve quit being a dad. You are making her feel bad because Ted used to tell her how to dress all the time." said Kaitlyn.

"Oh shit. Honey I 'm sorry. I guess I was just being a dad." said Steve.

"Speaking of this conversation." said Roman walking over. "What the hell are you wearing Kelly?"

"I think she looks as hot as hell and I am proud to have the beautiful woman on my arm." said Randy stepping in.

"Orton keep an eye on my sister." said Roman.

"Dude I got this." Randy snapped his temper starting to flare. It wouldn't be the first time he had it out with his girlfriend's older brother and it wouldn't be the last.

Jeff decided to lighten the mood. Noticing the karaoke machine he had an idea. "Guys I have got to do this." said Jeff taking a shot of whisky.

"What are you…" then Karen knew what he was going to do. "Babe don't make a ass out of yourself." He ignored his wife and put in Last Worthless Evening by Don Henley and the Eagles.

"SING IT JARRETT" Steve yelled out.

"I CAN SING BETTER THAN THAT" Bully yelled before getting a dirty look from his wife.

Candace and her friends were just laughing their asses off and then Trish and her husband came in and of course Dwayne had to make a comment. "Is someone killing a cow in here."

"Dwayne." Kelly snapped at her cousin and shook her head.

"What I am going to take him down to jabronie drive and check him right into the smack down hotel on the corner of know your role blvd and Candy ass drive." said Dwayne.

'Goodness would you just shut if for once." Trish snapped at him when she saw a husky black haired man come in. "Shit trouble." she said to the girls.

'What?' asked Candace.

"That is Shane McMahon. Some Billionare. He thinks he is gods gift to women. He used to be married to Brook but she got tired of his cheating ways and left him. Now he is back because he knows that Bully will eventually fuck up and either cheat of beat the hell out of her and he wants to swoop in to the rescue, but and here is the kicker Dean has a thing for her. Has for a while and he wants to do the same thing." said Kelly.

"Sounds like trouble to me." said Karen.

Shane walked up to the bar and said to Amy, "Say babe can I get a scotch on the rocks." he said trying to grab her breasts. Amy hauled off and slapped him across the face.

"Drink I can do but if you don't keep your damn hands off of me I will have you thrown out. You are lucky Phil isn't' here tonight." she told him.

"Yea that would be a brawl." said Kaitlyn taking a sip of her beer.

"FUCKING SHIT!" A tall long haired blond guy yelled as a pool ball went flying off the table.

"Damn Nash cant keep your balls in line. I wonder how you keep Terri satisfied." said a guy with long black hair with a tooth pick in his mouth.

"FUCK YOU LAST CALL SCOTT HALL." Nash yelled.

"Cool it you two." said another tall guy standing up and walking over. He had long brown hair pulled back in a braid. I know that you two work for me but I am telling you both to control yourselves. Right Glen he said to a bald guy.

"That is correct bro." he said.

'Boy when the boss says knock it off he means knock it off." said Randy. "That was my boss and his brother and those two are coworkers."

"Well it is time for me to head out with Jeff and Karen. I am tired tonight and they have kids so they cant' party too late." said Steve standing up.

"You sure you can't stay longer dad?" asked Candace.

'Nah I gotta get back to LA. I started a new reality show called redneck island." he said.

"That suits you." Candace said.

"Yep." then he gave Randy a look. "I am trusting you and the rest of the guys that she lives with to look after my daughter. I don't' want anything else to happen to her." said Steve.

"Steve it's ok she will be fine with us.' said Randy. "I won't let anything happen and neither will anyone else."

Steve nodded and walked out. Candace went to the bar to get another beer and decided to say hi to Amy. "Hey can I get another budwiser please.'

"Sure. What happened last night?"

"Well lets just say that my marriage is over and I am now living with my best friend that I had since we've been in diapers." Candace said as she felt someone slip their hand under her shirt and grab her boobs.

"FUCKIN MCMAHON." Amy yelled as Candace turned around and gave him one hell of a punch to the face.

'Touch me again and I will shove this bottle of beer up your ass." she snapped as Kelly's brother came over.

"You are really pushing your luck in here tonight. You best keep you fucking hands to yourself unless you want trouble. Amy can I have a icepack please." he said sitting beside Candace and putting a arm around her. Candace flinched. "Hey it's ok I am not going to hurt you. I am not him." he said handing her the ice pack.

"Sorry I am just skittish." said Candace.

"Awww look my brother is being so sweet. I think he has a crush.' Kelly teased.

"Ok I am far from ready. I don't' think I will ever be ready." said Candace.

"It's ok sweetie you will bounce back…"Kelly was about to say more when they were interrupted.

"WELL IT IS MY WIFE'S PRICKAZOID EX HUSBAND. BACK TO FLAUNT YOUR MONEY SOME MORE!" Bully taunted.

"Bitch please I had Brook before you and I hope that you are enjoying my sloppy seconds." Shane shot back.

"MOTHER FUCKER YOU BETTER WATCH IT!" Bully yelled.

"Guys stop. Just knock it off." Brook snapped.

"Stay the fuck out of this. Why did you marry this fucking redneck anyway." Shane snapped.

"I will show you redneck in a minute." Bully said standing up.

'Stop for crying out loud just stop.' Brook said.

Bully grabbed his wife and hit her in the face knocking her to the ground. Then he shoved Shane hard and Shane shoved back and the fight was on. Dean in full Mox mode knocked them both to the ground and then took Brook by the hand and helped her to her feet.

"Bully I want a divorce and Shane you cheating son of a bitch I will never take you back.' Brook snapped walking away.

"LAST CALL!" Roman yelled as Mox threw Bully and Shane out the door.

"Hey Brook come over here and have a seat.' Kelly called sitting on Randy's lap.

"Sorry about all of this drama every time I am in here." said Brook.

"Well it happens. Look I know that you just said it was over with Bully but Dean has had a thing for you for a long time. Give him a chance he may be crass and eccentric and brash he is a good guy though." said Kelly.

"Hey Dwayne and I are heading out." said Trish.

"Us too before we everyone else gets home." said Kelly.

"Two much info man.' Seth snapped as he was picking up empty bottles and throwing them in the trash.

Candace was just in awe and she decided to help out and started picking things up also. 'Hey you are not working here yet. Sit down and relax and rest your fist. That was some punch." said Roman. "Were the hell did my sister go?" he asked.

"Oh her and Randy went home to fuck." said Dean.

"Dude please I don't' need to think about that.' Roman snapped.

'Hey you asked and you know how honest I am." said Dean.

"I have a question were am I going to go to night? I can't really go home." said Brook.

"You can stay at the house. I am sure Candace wont' mind sharing her room." said Kaitlyn.

"Well Candace can take the master bedroom and I can crash on the couch." said Roman.

"You cant sleep on the couch. I will sleep in the couch.' said Candace.

'Your still recovering I damn sure am not letting you sleep on the couch." said Roman.

"I will sleep on the couch." said Brook.

'You can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couch.' said Dean.

'You are too tall for that couch." said Brook.

"Ok Brook can have Candace's room and I am sure that California King is big enough for both Candace and Roman." said Kaitlyn.

"Katy." said Candace feeling a little nervous.

"What did I tell you it's ok." said Kaitlyn.

"Ok lets get out of here. Who is riding with who?" asked Dean.

'Well Brook can ride with you and Roman and Kaitlyn can ride with us.' said Seth.

"Shall we?" said Dean holding his hand out to Brook. Brook tentivly took his hand and they headed out to his truck.

When the group got back to the house Candace went and got her bags and moved them into the master bedroom and got out a pair of pajamas for Brook to borrow. "Here you can borrow these and tomorrow we can get your stuff." said Candace.

"Thanks." she said.

"Hey it's ok." said Kaitlyn.

Candace went back to the bedroom since it was 3 in the morning and she was tired. Roman was already in bed. She took a pair of pink cotton shorts and a matching tank and went into the master bath room to change. When she came out she said to Roman, "Look I am far from ready for a relationship ok. We are just sharing a bed till Brook gets on her feet that's it.'

"Honey trust me I am not your ex. Lets just get some sleep." he said pulling back the covers. Candace sighed and climbed into bed and rolled in her side. Roman then pulled her up against him and wrapped a arm around her waist.

'Roman." Candace began.

"I like to cuddle. Just trust me. I know you are not ready for a relationship but I just want to hold you.' said Roman. Candace just sighed and closed her eyes and went to sleep. It was a long past few days.

**A/N: Gotta love the barroom drama! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two chapters in one day I am on a role lol! A secrete that could change things comes out in this chapter!**

Roman got woken up the next morning by a knock on his bedroom door. "Yea." he called in a sleep filled voice as he looked down a the woman he was slowly falling for.

His sister walked into the room wearing a robe. He wondered why because everyone pretty much was free in this housel hold. "Roman I hate to disturb you but the Usos are here." she told him.

"Alright. Looks like we might have to go back to Florida. We'll talk later." said Roman getting up and throwing in a pair of jeans over his boxers and throwing on a shirt before walking downstairs.

"What's up boys." said Roman as he opened up the door.

"Can we talk. We have a message from your parents. They are ready to retire. It's time for you to take over the family.' said Jimmy.

"Why now. I mean I have a life here in Biloxi. I met someone. Kelly met someone. I co own a legit business. I mean why now." said Roman.

"Hey it is what your parents want. Dwayne has to come back also so I don't know what is going to happen with the loose ends here but I suggest that you tighten them up before you come back." said Jay.

Roman sighed. "Alright when am due back?" he asked.

"Two weeks." said Jimmy as they got into their Escalade and drove off. Roman hit the wall in frustration. He had know idea how this was going to fly with Kelly. Oh and Candace she might not be so repulsed based on what her soon to be ex did for a living. Only difference they owned the whole state of Florida and were the total package, not just one thing like her ex, also he wasn't an abusive asshole.

Still she would have to leave her best friend and some of the friends she made here. Though Trish might have to close down her salon or file for divorce. Though once your in you can't get out so that wont' go over well.

He walked inside and went into the master bathroom and took a quick shower. Candace was still asleep. Poor thing she was so tired because of everything and now more is about to happen.

After he got dressed he knocked on Kelly's door. She opened it wearing jeans and a tank top. "What's up?" she asked.

"We need to talk lets take a drive.' said Roman.

"Um ok. Randy I am going with my brother he needs to talk to me about something." said Kelly.

"Ok babe. I am just going back to sleep.' said Randy.

'I keep you up too late last night?" Kelly teased.

"Please I don't need to hear this. Lets go.' he said as he grabbed the keys to his Navigator. The brother sister combo went and got in the car and Roman drove off down the beach road. "Kelly what the Uso's wanted was mom and dad wanna retire so I have to take over. Also you have to come home also."

"Ok why do I have to come home I have a life here?' asked Kelly.

"Look I am sorry but we have to go back to Pensacola. Also we need to figure out what we are going to do about Randy. I don't' think that he will like the fact that we have to take over the business." said Roman.

"Well Randy will not like it. He is a up and up guy." said Kelly..

"Well that means that you will have to end the relationship and if he knows anything about the family business he will have to be taken out." said Roman.

'WHAT! NO!" Kelly yelled. "What about Kaitlyn and Candace, Dean, and Seth?"

"Well that's simple Dean and Seth will take my part of the bar and that will be it. Though I am taking Candace to Florida whether she wants to go our not. I am not about to leave her here with her ex's men running around. Not all of them ended up in jail and I am not taking any chances." said Roman.

'So you are resorting to kidnapping now? Shit what has happened to you?" asked Kelly getting pissed.

"Look I will do what I have to do and we have to take over the family. I know we will have to deal with hardships but this just how it's going to be." said Roman. Kelly sighed. She didn't' know what to say. He had a point about the Dibiase's still running around.

She thought about Trish. She was leaving also. The bar will be fine but she would have to leave Randy and Candace will once again have to leave her best friend. When they got back to the house Kelly stalked into the house and slammed the door.

Roman walked in after her and said to Seth and Dean. "Guys my sister and I are moving back to Florida so I am giving you two my shares of the bar and the house. Dean and Seth seemed ok with that and now was the hard part.

Kelly and Randy were up in their room and Kelly finally said, "Randy we have to move back to Florida. Mom and dad want Roman to take over the empire." she told him.

'What are your parents the fucking mafia or something?" asked Randy. At the look on her face he knew that he hit it dead on even though he was trying to crack a joke. "Babe I don't' give a shit about that. You may seem surprised but I am hooked and if I have to move to Florida and live the mafia life I will do it. I was going to wait till I asked you this till tonight when I took you out to dinner but…." Randy got down on one knee and pulled out a large 4 carot diamond. "Kelly Blank Reigns will you marry me?"

"Yes Randy I will marry you." said Kelly. She was surprised that this part was easy. It was just going be hard. Candace was going to be taken away from her friends and into a life that doesn't want. She went through it once with her ex but this was the full monty.

**A/N: And the secrete is out! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ted Debiasie Jr. was in his at the window at visitation with his associate Damian Sandow. He was keeping a eye on his boss's wife and he had news that Ted wasn't going to like. "Well Sandow what do you got for me?" he asked.

"Well your wife has been associating with the owner of the biker bar that you met Del Rio at and it appears that her best friend is dating the owner and she is living with her." said Damian.

"That doesn't sound so bad living with her best friend who's boyfriend owns a bar." said Ted. He felt bad for how he treated her and when he got out he would allow her more freedom. Plus since she was friends with this woman since they were in diapers he would allow them to socialize.

There is more. Do you know of Siki and Patricia Anoai? They run the state of Florida." said Damian.

"Yea why?" asked Ted.

"Well they are retiring and Roman their son along with his brother Matt is taking over. Though Roman is the new God Father of the state of Florida." said Damian.

"Get to the point. How does it affect us what the mafia does?" said Ted.

"Word on the street is Roman has a thing for your wife and if that's the case he is planning on taking your wife to Florida with him." said Damian.

'What the? Aww hell naw. You get Reeves to keep an eye on what's going on down in Florida. And I want you and Daniel Bryan and Chris Daniels to take her to Clinton were she will be safe from the mafia. There is no way in hell that I am letting those people get my wife." Ted ranted.

Meanwhile back at the house Candace woke up at about noon and got up and showered. She dressed for comfort and since it was a hot day in Mississippi she wore a pair of red cotton shorts and a white halter top with built in bra. It was slightly low cut and something Ted would totally flip a shit over but she was no longer with him and she could wear what she wanted.

She slept better than she had in a long time. She guessed it was because she felt safe and secure. Roman was a total gentleman but she was far from ready to go for another relationship. Besides she was still married. She would get a number for a good lawyer and call Monday.

Kaitlyn knocked and walked in. "What's up? Dang I haven't seen you in such short shorts since before you left Texas." she commented sitting on the large bed.

'Well I no longer have my asshole husband telling me how to dress." said Candace.

"True. So lets go downstairs and raid the kitchen or we can go out to lunch." said Kaitlyn.

Candace followed her best friend down the stairs and saw that Seth was sacked out on the couch watching a football game and Dean was sitting on the counter with his arms around Brook with a Corona in his hand. "Drinking beer when it is only noon?" she commented.

"He could be doing worse. Once he was shooting tequila at this time and got really wild and crazy." said Kaitlyn. Candace just laughed and went to raid the fridge for something to drink.

"Is there anything in here besides beer?" she asked.

"Well wine." said Brook.

"Well this time of a day a bottle of water will be the safe bet.' said Candace.

"Pussy." Dean commented getting a smack in the chest by Brook.

"Be nice." she hissed at her boyfriend.

"I will be right back I gotta take a piss." said Kaitlyn leaving the room.

"THANKS FOR SHARING!" Seth yelled getting a laugh out of every one.

Man her boyfriend can be a loudmouth. As she was almost to the bathroom she was stopped by the master bedroom. Roman was on the phone with someone and something made her stop and listen.

"So you are telling me that Dibiase was sneaking around Florida. Well I guess that I will come early then and the rest will follow. I am bringing Dwayne." he hung up the phone and Kaitlyn hid in her room as he walked out and knocked on the door that his sister and Randy had.

"Yes what's up?" asked Randy who was shirtless. It looked like him and his sister had consummated their engagement. He really didn't' want to know that. Little did the three know that Kaitlyn was evesdropping outside the door.

"Well I have to leave today for Florida. Diabiase is sneaking around and my contact that is undercover with him says he plans to take his wife to Clinton because someone slipped and said that I was planning on taking his wife to Florida with me. Randy I need you to take care of things here for the next couple of weeks. Help Kelly, Trish and Candace with the move. Also keep them all safe. I know that I am now the one in charge now but this is not Florida it is Mississippi. Can I trust you Orton? Also the rest don't' need to know because I would hate to have to take them all out for knowing.' said Roman.

"I got this bro. Don't worry about it. They don't call me the Viper and the Apex Predator for nothing." said Randy.

'Thanks and Kelly I am talking your car so you guys will have the Hummer and the Navigator." said Roman.

"Ok." said Kelly as Roman headed to his room and grabbed his bags and went to the car and left.

Kaitlyn meanwhile went to go find her best friend. If anyone thought for one minute that she would allow the Florida mafia or the Mississippi drug cartel to kidnap her best friend they were sadly mistaken. Terry Hulk Hogan was the toughest cop in Biloxi and if she had to she would call in reinforcements. Nah they would head back to Texas or to LA.

Kaitlyn was even questioning her own relationship with Seth. Nah she would just get Candace and they would leave. She wasn't' taking any chances. She cornered her best friend downstairs in the kitchen. 'Candace we have got to get the hell out of here.' she whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Candace whispering back.

"I just overheard both your husband's cartel and the Florida mafia are after you. They want to kidnap you and I will be damnned if it happens. Roman is the boss of Florida since his parents retired." said Kaitlyn.

'Fuck." Candace muttered under her breath. Kaitlyn showed that she had both of their bags. They would sneak out the back and into Kaitlyn's truck and haul ass. What Kaitlyn didn't know was that she over heard the whole conversation in the kitchen.

She ran upstairs and got Randy. "Randy they know about us. Kaitlyn overheard and she told Candace everything and they are planning on making a break for it."

"I don't' think so." he muttered grabbing the keys to his hummer.

As Kaitlyn backed out her truck and was about to head out of the driveway Randy's hummer blocked there path. "FUCK!" Kaitlyn yelled hitting the horn. Then she rolled down the window and yelled, "MOVE THE DAMN CAR ORTON.

**A/N: Kind of a cliffy because I haven't decided on how this will be handled with people finding out about the mob. I am open to ideas though. Thank you all for your reviews you guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

"MOVE YOUR DAMN CAR ORTON!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"JUST DRIVE THROUGH THE YARD!" Candace yelled in a panic. She was having a full mental breakdown. Randy got out of the car and walked over to them.

"I would suggest you stop right there. I would hate to have to take out your best friend for knowing about our little operation." Randy threatened. It was a empty threat because he had no say so. It was up to Roman whether or not she was going to get taken out or not. But they didn't' know that.

Kelly flung open the back door and ran out. "STOP! Lets all just calm down and talk about this." said Kelly trying to be the peace maker. She knew that if Candace's best friend was taken out she would never trust them and this would all be a waist of time and she could end right back with Ted.

"IF YOU THINK THAT I AM LETTING THE MAFIA OR THE MISSISSPPI CARTEL TAKE MY BEST FRIEND THAN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!" She yelled.

"Think you can yell any louder?" Randy snapped thinking about getting his gun out of the car.

"Randal please. Guys lets take a drive and talk and get Trish and the four of us can just have a girls day out so we can get to know one another without any of this unnecessary taking out or bullshit drama" said Kelly.

Kaitlyn wasn't sure what to do but she unlocked the truck to let Kelly get in and Candace scooted over to the middle seat. As Kelly shut the door she yelled out the window, "Randy you can move your car now."

Randy was feeling irritated. He was the one that was supposed to be in charge. Not Kelly. He felt like his man card was taken away from him. He had to talk to Roman about what just went down and what Kelly did. He sighed as he moved his car and watched the three woman drive off.

"What happened Orton?" asked Dean.

"My fiance and I got into a little spat and she took off with Candace and Kaitlyn." he answered. That was the truth but not the whole truth.

Meanwhile the ladies were heading through town. Candace wasn't sure what to think but all she knew was the only person she could trust at this point was Kaitlyn.

"Look I am sorry that things have to go down this way. I know that she is your best friend and that you worry but she will be perfectly safe in Florida with us. Nothing will happen to her." said Kelly.

"I just don't want to lose my best friend yet again and I cannot believe that you are going so far as kidnapping. I am so tempted to go to Hulk Hogan it aint even funny at the moment." said Kaitlyn.

"That would be a big mistake. You have no idea what my family is capable of. None what so ever. I know that you are trying to protect your best friend and I get that but I need you to step back and let us handle it. She is safer in Florida than Mississippi anyway. My brother may now be the boss, god father, head mother fucker in charge or whatever you wanna call him but unlike Ted he isn't an abusive asshole." said Kelly.

Kaitlyn sighed. She was at a loss for the first time in her life. She always knew what to do in any situation but this time she didn't' know. Damned if she did damned if she didn't. She glanced over at her best friend who was totally panic stricken and unsure of which way to go. She had the fight or flight stage now.

Candace knew that in order to save her ass and her best friend that she needed to book it the hell out as soon as she could. Though last night she actually felt at ease with Roman she was still scared of the mob. She was backed against a wall with no where to go and she could only hoped she was sent in the right direction.

Kaitlyn pulled into the shop that Trish owned and she came out. 'Hey looks like all of us are having that kind of day." said Trish getting into the back seat of the truck.

"That is putting it mildly." said Kaitlyn. "I am at the first time in my life at a loss. My first instinct is to protect my best friend from the world but everything in my mind is telling me that maybe a new start is just what she needs. I don't' know. I really don't."

"Hey tell me about it. I was on top of the world with my own business and everything and the this morning WHAM we gotta sell because we are moving. I was like what? I just said ok. I could have said you go I want a divorce but then I would rather have some semblance of a life than no life at all." said Trish.

"Candace is on the verge of a total breakdown. She thought that her life was coming back together after Ted and then she gets a bombshell dropped on her that she has to leave her best friend and go into a life she knows nothing about." said Kelly.

"The only thing I know is what I have seen on movies and tv." said Candace softly as she wiped a tear away. "I have been away from my best friend before but it was my choice to move. Now this is even bigger. The full fucking monty so to speak and I am petrified. I don't' want to leave." said Candace.

"I am sorry but you have no choice. It will be ok. You have Trish and I still and we will help you through this process." said Kelly.

"Well there is more. Not just the move and your family's choice of careers. I have to figure out how to file for divorce with Ted in jail and me moving to another state. I think you have to wait 6 months." said Candace.

'Oh with the abuse and everything and the fact that he is in jail. We can get it finalized before we even leave. Torres is the best." said Trish.

"Lets go out to lunch and then shopping.' said Kelly.

"Game.' said Kaitlyn.

"Me to. Get my mind off Dwayne pissing me off this morning before he just left for Florida." said Trish.

'Sounds fun. Will get my mind off all the busllshit drama." said Candace.

John Anthony Felix Cena Dibiasie was heading to the jail to see his little brother. He wanted to taunt the little shit because he couldn't' do a damn thing about it. Plus he had Rybitch doing all of his dirty work. He would show his sorry ass.

"Sup little bro.' he said walking into the visiting area.

"What do you want John?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I heard that your marriage is over. I guess that's what happens when you are an abusive asshole. She could do better anyway. Why would she want the hamburger that is you and on top off that an abusive prick when she could have me. The prime rib who would rather shoot myself in the head than be that type of guy." John crewned.

"You stay the hell away form my wife because she is mine not yours. You may be my older brother but you are not getting what is rightfully mine." said Ted.

'Yea what ever ya dumb shit." she said walking out. He had a thing with Florida. They had a deal. Take down Ted and he would get money to open up a classic car shop. Well soon he would have both the Mississippi cartel, His shop and Ted's beautiful wife. Yes the new boss of Florida had already laid claim to her. He would just have his brosky Zack Ryder take him out.

**A/N: Well that went well. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

When they got back to the house Candace was feeling slightly better about the move and the fact that she was about to into the mafia lifestyle. But she was still scared. Hell everything scared her at this point. She was heading to the bar tonight and having quite a few.

Randy had left to meet up with his friend John Cena. They have been friends for years and he was helping Roman take out Ted and his crew. He was the man on the inside though no one knew of his true intentions. That was until he told Ted what they were in the jail house.

"Sup man." said John.

"Cena what do you have for me?" asked Randy.

"Are you telling me that you are with them now?" asked John.

"Well since I am engaged to Kelly I have to side with her family." said Randy.

"That is crap and you know it. We were supposed to get the cartel and me Ted's wife but you are fucking the whole thing up." John snapped.

"There is nothing that I can do. Roman has already lain claim to her. I cant' go against him on this one.' said Randy.

"That is bullshit. That fucking slut has you so dammed pussy whipped you forgot why we even got started on this thing. I was supposed to have her not Ted and definatly not those Florida scumbags." said John.

"You watch your fucking mouth that is my soon to be wife you are talking about. Also if you think you are going to kidnap her and take her out of the state to West Newbury you are fucking mistaking chump. I will go to Roman and tell him everything." Randy threatened.

Quick as a whip John pulled out a gun and shot his former best friend in the head. "Sorry man nothing personal but I can't let you fuck up my plans." he said allowed and then got into his dodge viper and peeled out.

"Shit someone has been shot!"

"CALL A AMBULANCE THEN!"

Thirty minutes later Kelly got a call on her cell phone. She was in her and Randy's room taking a nap because she planned on hitting the bar for a little bit of partying before she had to go back home.

"Hello.' she said in a sleep filled voice.

"Hi is this Kelly Blank Reigns?" asked female voice.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"This is nurse Polly Mercer from Medi Vac. We need you to get down to the helipad because it seems that your fiance was shot and we need to know what hospital you want him to be flown to since none of the hospitals in Biloxi are equipped to handle those needs."

"I will be right there." said Kelly running out and getting into her brother's Navigator since Randy took his Hummer when he went wherever and ended up getting shot.

As she drove she called Trish and Trish made arrangements to get Randy's car back to the house. In all the confusion and chaos the two women completely forgot about the woman that Roman had staked claim to.

When Kelly got to the helipad she was asked where she wanted Randy to be sent.

"Sacred Heart Hospital in Pensacola." Kelly told them and she ended up flying with Randy. Trish ended up hooking the Navigator to Randy's Hummer and toeing it back to her house and continued to get the shop shut down so she could leave in two weeks. Not that she had a choice even if she didn't want to.

A couple of hours later Kelly was in the hospital with Randy holding his hand with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't call anyone because she completely forgot. It was four in the afternoon and this dad had just gone to total shit in a hurry.

Finally Randy awoken. "Where am I?" he asked in a confused voice.

'Randy it's Kelly your fiance. You were shot in the head and now you are in the hospital back in my hometown." said Kelly.

"No that cant be right. I should be in St. Louis with Samantha.' said Randy.

"Baby Samantha left you for some guy named Evan Bourn." said Kelly.

"BULLSHIT. COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!" Randy yelled so loud that Kelly flinched a little. The doctor came running in then.

'Doctor I don't' understand. Randy say that he should be in St. Louis with his ex wife and he doesn't' believe that we are engaged." said Kelly.

"Randy. Mr. Orton what year is this?' asked the doctor.

"It is July 2007." said Randy.

"No you are wrong. It is May 2013." said Kelly.

'That is correct Mr. Orton." said the doctor. "It appears that he is not remember the last 6 years of his life. Chronically he is 33 but mentally he is 27."

"Will he remember. Ever?" asked Kelly with tears in her eyes.

'Well with the trauma that he had it is a 50/50 shot.." Kelly just sat down and cried. How could the love of her life not remember her. She went out into the hall and called the one person she went to for everything. Her brother.

"Hello."

'Roman it's Kelly.' she said her voice breaking.

"Where are you is something wrong? What is going on?" he asked in tune to her emotions.

"No I am not fine at all. I am at Sacred Heart Hospital. Randy was shot in the head a few hours ago and he is missing his memories from the past 6 years. He doesn't remember that we are engaged and he still thinks he belongs in St. Louis with Samantha.' said Kelly.

"Shit. Where is everyone else?"

"Back in Biloxi." said Kelly.

"WHAT THE FUCK. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE UPSTET AND NOT THINKING STRAIGHT BUT YOU LEFT CANDACE BY HERSELF IN BILOXI?" Roman yelled.

'Trish is there to getting her shop in order before she moves." said Kelly flinching as she heard a loud bang on the other end of the line.

"You do not understand she is wanted in the worst possible way by John Dibaise. He is way more ruthless than his younger brother Ted. Not to mention 10 times more violent. I know word on the street he says he is not a abusive person well cross that line and he flips a switch at the drop of a hat and it is ten fold from Ted." said Roman.

'Ok. Cross a line over what. Give me a idea on what we are dealing with because I can drive right back or make a to Seth and Dean. They may not know about the family business but I have no doubt in my mind that they will protect her at all costs." said Kelly.

"Well the thing is I don't' want them involved. They are good kids. Also crossing the line could be anything from over cooking the chicken, getting the wrong drink, or talking to another guy. It could be anything. I other words he is just like his brother but worse. I know I called Dean and Seth Kids but I am 28 and they are only 27." said Roman.

'Well what do you want me to do?' asked Kelly.

"I got some people. Phil Brooks, Brock Lessnar, Kevin Nash, Cory Graves, and Dave Batista. They will keep an eye out till we are able to get Candace here where she will be safe.' said Roman.

Kelly sighed. She wondered what was going down in Mississippi.

**A/N: Ok the next chapter will be another bar chapter and also Candace meets John face to face! Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

That evening Candace got a surprise from her dad. She was in the process of getting ready to go out and throw back a few a the bar with Kaitlyn. She was wearing a pair of dark blue low rise jeans and a teal crop top and ankle boots. Steve came in and knocked on the door.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

'Getting ready to go to the bar." said Candace.

"Well I was heading there myself. I was going to see Jeff and Karen since they are leaving either tonight or tomorrow to go back to Tennessee. They were on vacation and they need to get back.' said Steve.

"Oh." said Candace.

"Ok I don't' feel comfortable about you living here in Biloxi anymore. Things seem fishy to me and you know how I can sniff out bullshit. I just can't put my finger on it but something aint right." said Steve.

"Well I am moving to Florida in a couple of weeks anyway.' said Candace.

"No I think that it is best that you come back to Texas or California with me. I just…. Things just don't' sit right with me. One more night with your friends and then you are getting the hell out of here." said Steve.

"Ok." Candace sighed.

"Sup." said Candace walking in.

"Well I am leaving after tonight and maybe even tonight. Dad about flipped when I mentioned moving to Florida and he said it didn't' sit right with him." said Candace.

"Well I am breaking it off with Seth and coming with you." said Kaitlyn.

"Sorry I didn't mean to eves drop but I think that is best." said Steve. "Here put your stuff in Kaitlyn's truck and we can tow it behind mine. Lets throw down one last night and be gone." he said.

Later they were all at the bar and Steve was nursing a budwiser and he noticed his daughter drinking a bud light lime. She was in a tight spot but it was for he best that the three of them get the hell out of town.

Kevin and Cory had the feeling that things just weren't right in the bar. Dean was too drunk to even think and Seth was taking care of it all. Amy and Phil were intuned to everything also. Something big had happened and something big might go down in the bar that night.

Steve sat with Jeff and Karen and his mind was going a mile a minute. Finally Jeff leaned over and whispered, "I can take the girls to Tennessee with me if you want. I know that you are busy filming. Hell the soon to be ex doesn't know shit about us and that we are in Tennessee."

"Are you sure. It is a lot to ask?" asked Steve.

"Look you are my best friend and I have kids myself so I get what you are feeling. Trust me she will be fine at my place.' said Jeff.

The two friends continued to talk and Kailtyn finally go the nerve to break it off with Seth. She walked over to him as he was keeping a eye on things. 'Seth we need to talk." she told him.

"Come into the back room." said Seth. As he led her into the back room he wondered what this could be about. All day it seemed as though things were not as is. Not to mention the owners of the house that they stayed in gave the house to them and said they were moving back to Florida in a couple of weeks.

"Seth I hate to tell you this but this isn't working for me anymore. Living here isn't working for me anymore. I am going back to Texas." said Kaitlyn. It was a lie. She wasn't sure were they where going but she was going with her best friend wherever she knew that much.

"What? I don't understand. Why are you leaving me? What is going on?" asked Seth with tears in his eyes. This killed her to see him like this but she knew she had to go. She wouldn't lose her best friend yet again.

"I am sorry but I have to go. I need to go." said Kaitlyn as she walked out of the back room and ordered a shot of Crown.

Candace seeing her friend in distress walked up to her and hugged her and ordered them both Long Island Iced Teas and a couple shots of crown. "We shouldn't' be drinking like this since we might be driving but you are in distress from leaving Seth so I thought that you needed a drink." she said.

"Thanks girl you are the best." said Kaitlyn. A couple of minutes later a guy that looked about 6' 1" all muscle with a jersey, jean shorts, and a baseball cap with a chain around his neck walked in acting like he owned the place. "Who the shit is that?" asked Kaitlyn.

He walked right up to the two best friends at the bar. Phil was getting defensive because he knew damn well who this guy was and he wasn't liking it. Amy put a hand on his arm silently telling him not to do anything stupid unless provoked.

Dave, Kevin, and Brock were watching also to see what he would do and waiting. John walked up and put a arm around Candace's waist and said, "My you sure are a hottie. And who is this?" he asked pointing to Kaitlyn.

"Mother fucker." Steve said loudly. He could spot trouble right of the back and that guy with a arm around his daughter's waist was trouble. He started to walk over.

"Well this is my best friend Kailtyn. Who are you?' asked Candace.

"Oh the name is John Cena and I was wondering if you wanted to come to West Newbury Mass with me?" he asked.

Candace felt un easy then. There was something about this guy. Something. She was about to say something with Trish walked right up to him. "I think the best thing you can do right now is to just get your fucking ass out here." Trish told him.

"Fuck off Stratus this is none of you business." said John.

"Actually it is Johnson and I am making it my business prick." said Trish. John got pissed and back handed her to the floor. Steve heard and saw enough and stormed over.

"Ok you stupid sumbitch listen up. I ought to stomp a mudhole in your ass and walk it dry for striking a woman. Second of all if my daughter leaves this town let alone state it will be with me back to Texas or California. Got it mother fucker." Steve said giving John a hard shove.

"Whoa. Summer get back looks like the shit is about to hit the fan." said Cory pushing his fiance into a safe place as all of the bouncers walked over to stop the confrontation.

"Ok John Cena Dibiase get out of here now and let the lady go. " Brock growled.

"The fuck. You related to Ted?" asked Steve.

"Younger brother and by the way his wife should have been mine. Though I am righting that wrong by taking her with me." said John with a tight grip on Candace's arm.

"The fuck you are taking my daughter anywhere you piece of shit. She is coming with me. Both her and Kaitlyn both." Steve growled.

'Ah shit.' Trish muttered. "Actually Steve she is going to Florida."

"The hell she is. I am not going to let it happen." Steve snapped.

"Actually I am taking her back to West Newbury with me so fuck off both of you.' said John.

"NO FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Steve yelled. "NO ONE BUT ME IS TAKING MY DAUGHTER ANY FUCKER WHERE.

"She is coming with me and that is final so fuck off Stevy boy.' said John.

"Ok I am stepping into this now. She has been claimed by the head mother fucker in charge of the whole state of Florida. The fucking Florida mafia. So neither you John or you Steve can stand a chance against the whole state of Florida." said Trish getting irritated.

Steve whispered low enough that only Kaitlyn and Candace heard. Though he didn't realize that Phil heard it too. "Ok I am about to punch this mother fucker and when I do you two run to Jeff and Karen's truck and get the hell out of here. You are going to stay with them."

'What's wrong Stevie boy are you about to cry?" John taunted.

"Ya know what John fuck you you fucking prick." With that he hauled off and punched the man trying to kidnap his daughter knocking him to the floor and started stomping and kicking him.

Candace grabbed Kaitlyn and they ran outside.

**A/N: Cliffy! Do you think they will escape? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Candace and Kaitlyn ran out the door and were scared about what was going to happen next. They were almost to Jeff and Karen's truck when a shot rang out and Kaitlyn hit the ground.

"KAITLYN!" Candace screamed running back toward her best friend when she was grabbed from behind.

"Shut it get in the damn truck." said a voice behind her as she was thrown into a maroon dodge viper. Candace continued to fight and she felt a cloth over her nose and then nothing else. As the truck drove off Seth came running out of the bar.

"FUCK! KATY. KATY PLEASE DON'T' FUCKING LEAVE ME. NOT LIKE THIS?" he screamed out crying. He was going to ask her to marry him until all of this happened.

"Someone call a ambulance!" Brook yelled.

"Shit Kaitlyn please. Let me take a look at it Seth. I was a doctor before I met Dwayne.' said Trish. She saw that she was hit in the shoulder. Luckily nothing life threatening. "She will be fine. It was just a flesh wound. I could tape this up with out having to take her to the hospital."

"Can she travel?" asked Steve.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Trish.

"What I mean is that I am taking her back to my ranch where she will be safe. She is just like my daughter and I will be dammed if anything happens to her.' said Steve.

"Wait just a fucking second she is my girlfriend so she is staying with me." said Seth getting pissed.

"She broke it off so she is coming home with me. Jeff, Karen come here." said Steve.

"What's up man I am sorry about Candace. I wasn't expecting….." Jeff trailed off.

"None of us were. This shit is out of control. Look I will be here a couple days then in LA taking care of shit. You know that I sold my house in Texas right after Candace got married. Well 6 months ago I built a new one. It is on the inland waterways on the outskirts of Pensacola. Now I want you to take Kaitlyn to my ranch and keep an eye on her till I get back. Here is the address to put into your gps." said Steve handing over a piece of paper.

"Whoa you really don't have to…"Trish was cut off by Steve.

"Shut up. Just shut up I am tired of this shit. My baby girl was kidnapped by someone who I don't' know shit about. Also I don't' give a shit about your type of folks and when this is all over Candace is coming home and I dare your husband's cousin to try something. He comes on my property he will be met with a fucking shotgun." Steve threatened.

Kaitlyn moaned in pain then and opened her eyes, "Candace! Where is Candace?" she cried. Steve hugged her tight.

"Katy she got kidnapped but I will figure out a way to get her back and then she is coming home ok. Look I want you to go with Jeff and Karen. They are taking you back to my ranch and you will be safe there. I will be home when I can but until then please stay at the ranch?" said Steve.

"Ok." said Kaitlyn as Steve helped her to Jeff's truck.

"Hey can I go with her. I mean she is my girlfriend in all?" asked Seth.

"Ok fine if she says you can go you can go but if not back the fuck off." said Steve. He got into his truck and beat on the steering wheel a few times. He was frustrated. Why didn't he act sooner. Life in LA had gotten in his way not to mention he didn't really have a place. When he noticed his daughter acting weird he built a place where she could come home to if things were in a bine.

He had to bring his daughter home he just had to. He would kill himself if he ever lost her.

~Sacred Heart Hospital~

Kelly was still in a world of panic after she got off the phone with Trish. Candace was kidnapped by John and Kaitlyn got shot. The bar got shut down. On top of all of that her fiance still didn't remember her. She paused to call Roman to tell him what all happened.

"Hello." he said sharply.

"Roman it's Kelly. Look bad news the bar in Mississippi got shut down. Candace got kidnapped and her best friend got shot. Trish was able to fix it without having to call a ambulance and then Steve had a friend of his to take her back to his ranch wherever it is." she told him.

"WHAT THE FUCK. DAMMIT ALL I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN CANDACE WITH ME WHEN I LEFT TODAY. FUCK FUCK FUCK! DIBIASE IS A FUCKING DEAD MAN!" Roman yelled before hanging up the phone.

Kelly just sighed and walked in to check on her fiance. He was waking up from another nap and he looked right at her. "Kelly what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You got shot and you almost died. Do you know who I am?" asked Kelly.

"Sweetie you are my fiance. FUCKING JOHN CENA DIABIASE SHOT ME!" Randy yelled. "Kelly I need to tell you something. When I first met you I was assigned to get in good with your family so I could take them down and let Dibiase have everything. I am sorry but that was before I fell in love with you and realized what a wonderful person you are."

"You used me to take down my family?" Kelly said raising her voice.

"Sweetie that was before I fell in love with you. Baby please. I love please forgive me." said Randy.

"Forgive you. You fucking make me sick." said Kelly running out of the room crying.

Randy started crying also. He may have lost the best thing in his life. Hell his life will be next once her brother found out. He loved Kelly more than life though and wanted to make things right. Taking down the person who shot him will be a good start.

~Broken Skull Ranch Hours later~

Karen, Jeff, Dean, Seth, Kaitlyn, and Brook all walked into the large ranch house. This was Steve Austin through and through. Seth helped Kaitlyn upstairs to one of the guest rooms and Jeff and Karen went to another one to go to sleep they were so exhausted.

Dean raided the liquor cabinet and had a generous helping of vodka with a little bit of orange juice. Brook was just in a state where she couldn't believe all that had happened. What was she going to do now and with all the secretes firing off could she actually trust the guys. Well she knew she could trust Kaitlyn, Austin, and the Jarretts but what about the rest. Dean.

She laid on the living room couch and drew a throw over her that said budwiser. She didn't know that Dean was watching her every move. He came over and sat down on the couch pulling her feet in his lap.

"You don't' have to be scared of me you know. I know some wild shit went down a few hours ago but I will never hurt you. You can trust me on that one. Now I don't' know what to think about all of this mafia shit I found out about but I think this is a good location to start over. I can see why Austin picked it for his ranch." said Dean

~Somewhere driving between Biloxi and West Newbury~

Candace groaned and stirred a little. When she got her barrings and sat up she noticed she was in a truck heading down the interstate. Then she looked over and saw it was the guy from last night. John.

"What the hell? Where are you taking me?" asked Candace.

"West Newbury were you belong. Now be a good little soon to be wify and shut your mouth." said John.

"Where is Kaitlyn my best friend?" asked Candace.

"I am not sure at this point. Though Alberto shot her to help me out so who knows.' said John smirking.

"She was shot? Is she ok?" asked Candace.

"Don't know but that is your past. I am your future." John smirked as he drove. Candace felt tears going down her face. Yet again she was stuck. At this point all she wanted to do was go home to her dad's ranch. She should have went there in the first place after her ex got arrested. She knew one thing after this was done and over with and she ever got out of here she wasn't going to marry into the mob. She was going home to her dad's and live out the remainder of her life safe on the ranch.

**A/N: Oh boy things are starting to heat up now. Randy got his memory back but then confessed to trying to take down his future inlaws. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Kelly,**

**I am so sorry about what made us get together. I wish I could make it up to you in some way. I have to go to West Newbury to get revenge on my ex best friend so hopefully we can have a shot at a life together. I love you Kelly with all my heart.**

**Love, Randy**

Kelly had tears in her eyes as she read that and saw her love's hummer drive away. She did still love him and she hadn't told her brother what he did yet. As of now their relationship was on hold to see what would happen.

She was also in shock about the latest. Candace was kidnapped by John and Kelly had never seen her brother in such a rage before it literally scared her. Even her parents were trying to get him to cool down before he did anything rash.

She sat outside in the sand in front of the beachside mansion that her brother had purchased for him and her to live in. She hoped that things would calm down soon and get back to normal. Trish blamed herself because she was in the bar when it all went down but failed to stop it.

There was nothing she could do. It had been a month since Candace was taken. She had no doubt in her mind that Steve was going nuts. She heard that he was back at his ranch though she had no idea where it was.

With Roman in such a state the family never saw so much money and everyone knew that Roman was in a mode and not to fuck with him. Help the first person who crosses him because that would be their last mistake.

~Broken Skull Ranch~

Steve sat on the back porch of his house looking out over the water. He had just gotten off the phone with his best friend from over the years. Good Ol J.R." He was shocked as hell when he found out that his best friend was with John. What the hell.

Though also come to find out his ex wife, Lillian Garcia, and Candace's mother were working for John so they could live in luxury. Though J.R. took his side and that caused a lot of arguments. Jim told Steve everything that he knew.

John was totally brutal. Candace was constantly berated, beaten and raped. After this last conversation he needed something stronger than beer so he went into his house and poured a large tumbler of Jack Daniels and drank the whole thing in one gulp and sat down and cried.

"Steve." asked Kaitlyn coming in. "What is going on? Are you ok?" she asked.

"I feel so fucking guilty. I should have done something more. Why did this have to happen. My daughter has never done shit to anybody and yet she ends up with two crime families who both have treated her like shit. One worse than the other and there is another after her. Something has to fucking give dammit!" Steve ranted as the tears fell.

Kaitlyn hugged the person who was like a second father to her. It had been a hard month and she missed her best friend like crazy. She had been staying at the ranch along with Seth, Dean, and Brook. They guys ended up opening up another bar but since it was in their territory they had to pay just a little every month since they knew all about them. Shitty but hey had the security to move on and bounce back after Mississippi.

Mark had done the same thing with his business and since Randy left it was just him, Glen, Scott, Kevin, and even Phil Brooks started working there. Biloxi was pretty much shot down after that incident and lots of people had moved into the area. Though things were still up in the air. The Dibiasies.

Randy Orton hit the interstate at break neck speed. He had to make things right for his future family. First thing taking down the rest of the Dibiasie clan, including John, and bringing Candace back to Roman. Though she would fight him and insist on going back to the ranch but it wasn't going to fucking happen. She belonged to his, hopefully, soon to be brother in law.

He drove even faster it was time to put these bitches away. Sorry John Kelly means more to him that their friendship.

~West Newbury Mass~

Candace was recovering from yet another brutal attack because she took too long shopping with her mom. Her mom loses track of time and Jim doesn't care long she is. Though John does.

She looked at herself in the mirror in the master bathroom. Swollen face, black eyes. Something had to give. This was probably just killing her father and her best friend because she knew that Jim still kept in touch with his best friend. He also gave her a gps with the address of the ranch and told her that if she got the chance hit go home and it will take her to the new ranch he built.

He also told her that he sold his old one after she got married because she had a new life and he was in LA all the time anyway. Though 7 months ago he had a bad feeling so he decided to buy another one and name it Broken Skull Ranch. It was home when things got out of control like this was.

Candace was broke out of her thoughts when John walked in. She took a few steps back away from him. He walked right up to her and took her in his arms.

"I want you now." he growled.

"No please." Candace whimpered. John got pissed and punched her in the face and in the ribs.

"What the fuck did I tell you about telling me no?" he asked as he threw her on the bed and ripped off her nightgown and panties and pulled down his boxers and forced himself into her. 'You are mine Candace. Mine." he growled as he came. Then he got up and headed for the shower he could get ready for his day.

Candace rolled over and cried. She just wanted to go home.

~Anoai Compound Pensacola~

Ryan had been hit again and again but he still wouldn't talk. This time even Jimmy and Jay's father Rikishi even gave him the stick face.

"Dammit Reeves tell me where the fuck the West Newbury chapter is of the Dibiase drug chain." Dwayne ordered.

"Go fuck yourself jackass." said Ryan.

"Ok fucker that if it." Dwayne growled as he hit him a few more times then ended up putting his head in a vice. "Now listen to me cough up the address right now. We got your head in a fucking vice. Don't make me do this please Ryback." he said using his street name.

"Fuck you." said Ryback.

"SAY WHAT FUCK ME. YOU MOTHER FUCKER. FUCK MY MOTHER" Dwayne screamed in a rage as he turned the vice as one of Ryback's eyes popped out. "Shit."

"OK! OW FUCK! 1609 Park Drive West Newbury. That's the address of the compound. Do you want the house too?" he rasped in pain.

"Fucking give to me." Dwayne ordered.

"504 Blumingham drive!" he rasped out.

"WAS THAT SO FUCKING HARD. YOU FUCKING MAKE ME POP YOUR EYE OUT FOR THAT." Dwayne yelled.

"Kill me you fuck." Ryan rasped.

"Kill you. You ugh. Jay do him a favor. Fucking asshole." Dwayne muttered walking out.

~Broken Skull Ranch!

Kaitlyn was sitting on the back porch over looking the water with a budwiser in her hand. She was worried about Candace. What was happening to her. Was she alright. She knew she didn't have any danger of pregnancy due to her iud but she had no idea on how this Dibiase guy was any better than Ted.

She was broke out of her thoughts by Steve walking out with a suitcase in his hand. "Steve whats going on?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Look I am going to be honest. I can't just sit back and wait. This waiting is driving me nuts. Though I cant' do anything. I cant go to West Newbury as much as I want to I will end up getting both of us killed. So with that I need to go back to LA and get back to work. You and the others are welcome to stay here at the ranch. It is ya'lls home now. Just when she is found call me and let me know and make sure she comes home safe." said Steve.

"I will. I hate this. You are like a dad to me." said Kaitlyn. Steve hugged the young woman and got into his truck and drove off. She put her head in her hands and cried. He did have a point they couldn't' just life stop. Even though their family was in shambles bills still came in and had to be paid.

**A/N: Brutal Chapter. Though the one scene I took from the movie Casino. Think Steve has a point about life does have to go on even with things up in the air? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Now that they had the address Jimmy, Jay, and Windham were heading to West Newbury. They were going to take down the final chapter for their boss. It was time. They were more than ready and armed to the teeth. After Ryan finally coughed up the address Roman ordered them to go and take now prisoners.

Randy had made it to West Newbury first and was waiting on the best time to take action. He was going to do what was right for his future inlaws and Kelly. He loved Kelly so much it' wasn't even funny.

Inside the large house Candace was at her wits end. Ted was never that bad. She decided that as soon as she was able to she would jack on of John's cars and make a beline to her dad's ranch. Where she belonged.

Her ribs were killing her and she had bruises all over. All she wore now was spandex pants and lose shirts. Anything else was to hard to pull up and slip over because her arms and ribs and everything else hurt so bad.

Randy was outside in wait when he was grabbed by the shoulder. He whipped around ready to shoot and saw someone that he didn't know. "Who the fuck are you?" Randy hissed at the guy.

"Name's Windham. I work for the Anoai's." he told him.

"Randy Orton. Kelly Reign's fiance. This fucker is going down for almost killing me and kidnapping who belongs to my soon to be brother in law." he said quietly.

"Well we are here to take them all out. No prisoners." said Windham.

John took the moment to walk out with Zack Ryder and Jonnie Curtis. "HEY YOU FUCKERS!" Jay yelled out and John didn't think he just started firing. Randy and Windham started firing back.

Lillian and Jim ran out and Lillian was hit in some cross fire. "MOM!" Candace screamed running out. She knelt down beside her and cried. Lillian started to go pale.

"Sweetie. I am sorry. You were right and I was wrong. Take care of yourself." said Lillian as she took her last breath. She was pulled up by Jim.

"Get gone now. Head to the ranch." he said as he got shot also. Dodging bullets she made it to John's maroon Viper and jumped in, her ribs screaming in pain with the aggravation. She ignored it for the moment and fired up the powerful V-10 engine and hit the gas and squealed out at break neck speed.

"FUCK!" Randy said allowed as he saw the truck squeal out. He knew that it was Candace making her escape. They didn't' even know were the ranch was located. "Have a nice day John Cena Dibiasie." said Randy shooting his former best friend in the heart killing him instantly. Around that time the crew noticed that all of the Dibiase clan was dead. "Lets get back to the Anoai Compound. We did what we came here to do and took no prisoners.

Candace had tears rolling down her face as she drove. She was so broken she could barely think. How was she supposed to bounce back from this. And to throw sand in the face, salt on the wound she saw her mom being gunned down right in front of her. Damn John. Damn him straight to hell. He shot her mom and step dad and then tried to shoot her as she tried to escape.

A she drove all night long and most of the day when she finally pulled up to the gate that led onto the ranch. She took out the piece of paper Jim gave her that had the number for the code that opened the gate. As she punched in the numbers she felt a slight pain in her ribs from leaning over.

As the gates opened she drove through. She couldn't believe how beautiful this place was. As she parked she got out and did a little exploring. Water front perfect for fishing. Also it had a in ground swimming pool and a hot tub. That would feel good on her ribs. Then she noticed a few trails that led off into the woods. ATV riding fun.

She wondered where Kaitlyn was and if she survived the shooting in Biloxi. It was 3 in the afternoon and she wondered who all lived here or if it was just her dad. She took the key that Jim gave her and walked inside with her meiger belongings and headed inside.

She could tell more than one person lived here just by the state of the place. Though she noticed the ash tray on the back porch. She only knew of one person that smoked and that was Dean. She spotted the land line and figured what the hell she would call Kaitlyn from that number.

Kaitlyn was at work. Trish had opened up a new salon that she, Kelly, and Michelle worked at. Kelly had been a little depressed for a while since he and Randy hit a rough patch. She broke out of her thoughts when her cell rang. She looked at the caller id and couldn't believe what number was showing up.

No one was at home this time of the day and Steve was back in LA working. That meant there was only one other person that could be calling from that number. Kaitlyn felt her heart quicken. Could it be? Finally! "Excuse me I need to step out to take this call." said Kaitlyn.

She knew that if it was Candace Kelly would demand to know were the ranch was. She had no idea on what she went through in West Newbury and the last thing Candace needed was the mob down her throat. She stepped outside and looked around to make sure no one was around to overhear and then answered.

"Candace?" she said.

"Kaitlyn yes it's me. I was able to get away during a shootout. I am home now on the ranch. I was so worried and I am glad that you are ok. Where are you?" said Candace.

"I am at work. About 20 minutes away. Maybe 30 depending on what the traffic does." said Kaitlyn.

"So that means you have been living at the ranch." inquired Candace.

"Yes. Seth, Dean, Brook, your dad, and I. Though he is in LA. He had to go to work so he could pay the bills." said Kaitlyn.

"Well I better call him to say that I am home when I get off the phone with you. I also need to get a new cell phone since John, fucking asshole, took mine." said Candace.

"We will get that sorted out." she saw Kelly walk out then, "Hey I will talk to you later honey. I love you." she said pretending it was Seth she was on the phone with and hung up.

Kelly sighed she could sniff out bullshit and she was calling it. "Kaitlyn level with me. What the hell is going on and who was that on the phone? Tell me the truth."

"Promise that this does not leave this salon.' said Kaitlyn.

"Alright lets here it." said Kelly.

"That was my best friend. She is back home safe in sound on her dad's ranch. I don't' know all the details on how she got away but she said she booked it out of there during a shootout." said Kaitlyn.

"Shit I need to tell Roman. Were is the ranch located anyway?" said Kelly.

"No please don't' tell your brother anything yet. I don't' know what happened in MA but I have a feeling that it was a lot and the last thing she needs is, well no offense, the mob snooping around her." said Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn my brother was out of control the whole time you were gone. I have never seen him in that state before. Even mom and dad were worried. Not to mention this is his territory and he owns the whole fucking state of Florida. I cant keep this from him. It's too big." said Kelly.

"Say one word and we will run. Just try me. She is probably not in any shape to be even thinking about getting on the dating scene. Plus being "claimed makes things all together worse. We don't know what her state of mind is in." said Kaitlyn in a fearful voice.

"Hold up are you insinuating that my brother will hurt her?" asked Kelly in a pissed off tone.

"No I am not but the point that I am trying to make is that she needs time. Time at home to recover. She doesn't need anymore shit in her life." said Kaitlyn.

Kelly sighed. Kaitlyn had a point. Candace needed time. Perhaps she could hold of telling for just a little bit. 'Ok I wont' say anything but if he asks me I won't lie." she said.

'That's fair enough.' said Kaitlyn.


	15. Chapter 15

After Candace got off the phone with Kaitlyn she called her dad since she lost her cell. Steve was surprised when his home number came up on his cell. He answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Dad."

"Candace?"

"Yes dad. I escaped during a shootout. I am home now." said Candace.

"I am so glad that you are at home safe. I am glad that Jim gave you the address and the gps." said Steve.

"Dad.' said Candace her voice starting to break. "Mom and Jim are dead. They got gunned down right in front of me by John's men." she said as the tears started to fall.

"Oh honey I wish I could be at home with you at the moment, but I have to work so I can pay the bills to keep you safe. You are not alone you have some friends living there also." said Steve.

"I know Kaitlyn told me. I was so worried that I called her first." said Candace.

Steve sighed. "Sweetie just focus on recovering from your ordeal. Your friends will be there for you and also don't worry about getting a job right away. Just recover. Hell party some. You are only 23. You should raise a little bit of hell." he said.

Candace just laughed. Only her dad would encourage her to raise hell. After they ended the phone call she decided to sit in the hot tub since her back was killing her along with her ribs.

She changed into a teal string bikini and was repulsed by all the bruises. She hoped that everyone would take their time coming home. Well except Kaitlyn. She was the only person she felt comfortable enough around to show how badly beat up she was.

She went and grabbed a budwiser out of the fridge and a towel out of the bathroom and went out of bathroom and went outside to the hot tub. She got in and turned on the jets. It felt so good to her back and ribs. She popped open her beer and just relaxed.

She was so glad to be home on the ranch. She was broke out of her thoughts when Kaitlyn's truck pulled in. She jumped out of the truck and yelled. "CANDACE!"

"IN THE HOT TUB!" Candace yelled back. Kaitlyn ran to her and hugged her.

"I am so glad that you are ok and that you made it out of John's. I heard that he is worse than Ted even." said Kaitlyn.

"True. Very true. I have come to a decision. I am through with crime families. I am done. No more. No more relationships even." said Candace.

Kaitlyn was thinking to herself. Oh boy things weren't' going to go that way. Reigns still wanted her and she heard it right from his sister. Though at least she gave a inch. Though she hoped that Roman wouldn't' ask. Candace didn't need that now. She needed time to recover.

~Reign's beachside mansion~

Kelly was surprised to see the familiar Hummer drive up. She at that moment decided to forgive him. He made it up to her by helping take out the rest of the Dibiase clan out. That counted for something. When he got out of the car she ran up to him and jumped in to his arms.

"I forgive you Randy. You made it up to me in your own way. I love you and I still want to marry you." said Kelly kissing him.

"Alright what did he do for you to get pissed at him?" asked Roman walking out. "One more question does either of you know what happened to Candace. I know she got away from West Newbury but where did she go after that?" he asked.

"Well I did something really stupid. John was my best friend and he wanted me to get in good with you so I could destroy your family. Well I fell in love with Kelly and that plan was no longer. That was what caused me to get shot. We argued and I told John that I wasn't going to do that to my future inlaws and that I loved Kelly. Then John said that I was pussy whipped and called her a bitch, cunt or something along those lines and I fired back don't talk about my fiance like that. Then he pulled out a gun and shot me." said Randy.

"Orton I ought to kick your ass right here and right now but I won't. My men told me what you did so we are good. But you pull that shit again trying to take us down you are a fucking dead man. Understand?" he asked.

"Yes." said Randy.

"Good now my other question where is Candace Austin?" asked Roman.

She was pushed up against a wall. She couldn't lie to her older brother. There was just no way. Finally she said, "She is back at her dad's ranch."

"Well find out where that is located and bring her back here.' said Roman.

"Now she needs time to recover from what happened. I don't' know what could have happened in MA but from what you told me about John it was really bad. She needs her friends at the moment and the comfort at being safe at dads." Kelly tried to argue.

"And I say bring her here. And if she needs her friends fine. The whole clan can move here also." said Roman.

"Well I think she will feel much safer at the ranch." Kelly tried to argue.

Roman lost his temper then. He grabbed his sister by her shoulders. Randy just took a step back. He knew that Roman would never hurt his sister. If anything Kelly would end up punching him in the face. "LISTEN TO ME YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I AM NOT TED OR JOHN. I AM MUCH BETTER THAN THOSE FUCKERS. SHE DESERVES MORE THAN WHAT SHE HAS AND SHE WILL GET IT WITH ME. I WOULD NEVER HURT HER OR ANY WOMAN. I WAS RAISED BETTER THAN THAT. NOW FIND OUT WHERE THE RANCH IS AND BRING HER AND IF SHE WANTS THE REST OF THE GROUP HERE!" Roman yelled.

"Would you just fucking listen to me for five fucking seconds you fucking Neanderthal?!" Randy had to hold back his laughter at that one. He didn't want to get punched in the face by his soon to be brother in law. Kelly was a spit fire and marriage with her was going to be very interesting. "Now listen to me Roman she needs time. She as been through a terrible ordeal and we don't' know what all she has been through so just let her stay at her dads for a while and let recoperatate." said Kelly.

"Kelly Blank Reigns don't' make me pull rank here." he told her.

"Ugh. You. Fine. See how fare you get. She might just book it out of the state the ranch is located at once she hears this. Stubborn ass fucker. Fine I will see what I can do but please back off and don't be so damn fucking pushy." she said getting her car keys and driving off to see if she can figure out where the ranch was.

"Are you sure you want to marry my sister? I thought she was going to punch me a couple times." said Roman.

"I love her and I can take a punch or two." said Randy joking about the last part. Roman just laughed and the two men went inside to have a drink.


	16. Chapter 16

Candace, Kaitlyn, and Brook were all sitting in the hot tub at the ranch drinking and just catching up on it all. It was great to hang out again with out a worry in the world. Even though Candace was still recovering that evening that she got back she was happy.

It seemed like it was all coming together finally. At first Candace felt nervous showing all the bruises to Seth and Dean but she got over it because they were actually great friends to have. Dean wanted to kill someone and Seth gave her a brotherly hug as did Dean.

"Hey Dean could you get a bud light lime, a budwiser, and a screwdriver please?" asked Candace.

"Please babe? You can screw my driver later?' said Brook.

"Hello! Too much info. But of course you are dating Ambrose so you had to make a sexual comment about your drink of choice." said Kaitlyn. Candace was just cracking up.

"Ok stop please." said Candace as she was just cracking up. "My my ribs please your killing me!"

"Who's maroon viper?" asked Brook.

"Oh I jacked it. It was John's but when that shoot off happened I grabbed the keys and took it and just made a beeline to where." said Candace.

"I bet that you were just hall ass. What is that a v-8?" asked Seth.

"It is a v-10 you fucking idiot." said Dean to his friend.

"Fuck you Assbrose." Seth shot back.

"Ok be nice before I have to throw someone in the pool." said Candace. "Since dad isn't here because he is in LA working this is my house so I am the bitch in charge." she said.

Dean was about to make so smartass comment but they heard a sound of a alarm that signaled someone was at the gate. He walked over to the intercom and said into it, "Broken Skull Ranch how may I help you?"

"Hi it's Kelly. Can you open the gate for me?" she said back into the intercom.

"Dean looked at Candace. She was far from ready for this but she thought for a minute. "If she is by herself let her in." said she told him.

"Hey is your dips hit brother or your fiance with you?' asked Dean.

"No just Trish and I." Kelly answered. She knew why she was being so cautious. Not to mention she found the ranch easily. It helped having connections all over town. Hell her brother owned the whole fucking state.

Dean looked over at Candace and she sighed and just gave him a nod. Dean hit the button that opened the gate. A minute later Kelly's BMW pulled in and the two women got out and walked over to the pool area.

"Hey if you guys have swimsuits you are welcome to join us in the hot tub or I am sure one of us has one that will fit. Oh help yourself to anything in the house that you want to drink. That is if Dean hadn't drank it all?" Candace joked the last part of the speech.

"FUCK YOU!" Dean yelled.

"Aww did I hit nerve and no the only person who can fuck you as you so elaborately put it is Brook." said Candace.

"HOLY SHIT BURN BURN BURN!" Seth yelled.

"Loud mouths. I will show Trish and Kelly where they can change and were the drinks are." said Candace standing up. All of her bruises exposed. Well those that weren't covered by her bikini.

Kelly gasped when she saw them. What did that fucker do to her. She hoped he was dead or else her brother would finish the job if he saw these. She felt the tears roll. Trish was upset also. Kelly hugged the slightly younger woman. She was 25 and Candace was 23. "Oh honey. This shit will never happen again. Not as long as I'm around."

"Look I am not ready to face your brother yet. Please understand that.' said Candace.

"Well he wants you to move into our house. I know you want your friends right now since they all live here with you at your dad's ranch but he said that they can move in also." said Kelly.

"Dammit all. Why can't he get the fucking message that I am far from fucking ready. Fuck just let me stay at dads till I get on my feet and heal a little bit." Candace ranted getting another budwiser out of the fridge.

"I know he is a stubborn ass. I told him the exact same thing and called him a fucking Neanderthal. He then pulled the don't' make me pull rank." said Kelly.

"My question is why the fuck is he so fucking obsessed with her. I mean shit she is fine here and I might drive over there and knock the shit out of him." Dean ranted.

"Ok I got a question for you." Kelly fired back. "Do you having something for Candace or something? You are acting very protective." she said.

"I am asking all the fucking questions because as long as Steve is in LA I am the man of this household and Seth before you say anything you are too fucking goofy to take charge of a house full of women you two toned bitch." Dean said.

"So that explains it. Boy you and my brother are going to but heads.' said Kelly.

"She is not moving unless she wants to so fuck off.' said Dean.

"Alright lets all just chill. Kelly ask your brother if I can have a week that's it. Just long enough for these bruises to heal. I don't' want him to see them and quit frankly no offense but I don't' really want to be associated with yet another crime family." said Candace.

"Candace I am sorry you feel that way but my hands are tied." said Kelly.

"WHAT! THAT IS BULLSHIT COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT. YOU COME TALK TO ME WHEN YOU WITNESS YOUR MOM GETTING GUNNED DOWN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU OR BRUTALLY BEATEN AND RAPED. YOU FUCKING COME TALK TO ME THEN. I WAS CONSIDEREING GIVING HIM A CHANCE DISPITE HIM BEING THE FULL MONTY, BUT HE HAS TO GIVE A LITTLE ALSO!" Candace exploded tears going down her face. No one knew about her mom getting gunned down in front of her. That would make anyone have issues.

Dean caught her before she hit the ground and held her as she sobbed. He looked at Kelly and Trish with a pissed off look on his face. 'Just fucking get the hell off this property. You have fucking done enough." he told them.

Kelly and Trish left then and as they drove Trish asked, 'So now what?"

"I don't' know but I have a feeling it will be world war 3 breaking out because my brother is so fucking stubborn and in love with her but seeing her so beat up and vulnerable just makes me want to let her stay at the ranch till she recovers though my brother wont allow it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok get ready for a ride with this chapter. Confessions come out that could change a lot of things and Dean makes a drunken confession that could be life threatening. Enjoy!**

After Trish and Kelly left Candace got out of the hot tub and went into the house to get some burger to grill for dinner. Her dad taught her how to grill and she had gotten really good at it. She could grill everything from fish, to hamburgers, to steaks to chicken.

Brook took Dean aside for a minute to talk to him after Candace went into the house, "Dean I have to be honest with you. You see like a really well put together guy even though you have a little bit of instability and or borderline crazy. I should tell you something. You see my marriage isn't really over. That was just a cover. Bully and I are undercover FBI agents trying to take down the Mississippi drug cartels and the chapter in West Newbury. Also we are not looking to take down Florida." Brook confessed.

"Ok one question are you fucking crazy? You can't take down Florida so don't even try. This family has been in business for ages and they haven't been stopped yet." said Dean.

"Things change Ambrose. Younger people are in the game now. I think that since I told you who I am I should go. Just tell everyone that we split and I went back to Bully. That's the truth just not the whole truth." said Brook getting into her new Mazda Miata.

Dean took a long swig of Jack Daniels. This shit was getting close. Too close. He was trying to ignore what his hear was telling him. He was trying to fight it in every way possible.

He was the man of this household that was for sure. But what he was trying to ignore was he was in charge while the guy he wished was his future father in law was in LA working. He tried to ignore and fight those feelings and now with the mob getting so close and coming back around for another round he was about ready to just scream.

His thoughts were broken when Candace came out with a pair of short black cotton shots over her swimsuit along with a white tank top with a platter of hamburgers. He watched as she started the grill and waiting for the fire to get going.

'I can grill those if you want." said Dean.

"I can do it. Dad taught me how to grill and I have gotten nearly as good as him." said Candace.

"Nearly. Shit girl I have had your burgers and I have had your dad's and I must say they are both pretty damn close." said Kaitlyn. "So what were you and Brook talking about in the kitchen before she left?" she asked.

"I haven't made in decisions yet but I have been doing a lot of soul searching and I think an move is eminent. That is all that I am going to say for now. I am not going to make any decisions while drinking. I'll save them for in the morning." said Candace.

Dean wondered what they could be. Was she going to just turn herself in or take off. Either way it wouldn't work in his favor. He took another swig from the bottle.

"Dude you are going to be so hung over the next day you won't be able to work." said Seth.

"Seth can we walk down by the water and talk? I need to confess something that has been driving me nuts." said Dean.

"Sure." said Seth as they walked down by the water. They sat down on a piece of driftwood that was made into a bench. "Ok lay it on me what's troubling you. Is it Brook? Did you two have a fight?" he asked.

Dean sighed. He wondered how Seth was going to take this. He just took a deep breath and blurted it out, "Seth I wish this was my future father in law's ranch. I am in love with Candace Austin." there he said it. Now he was wondering what Seth's reaction was going to be.

"Dude are you fucking crazy?" You thinking about going up against the state of Florida for crying out loud. Shit we already pay them so much a month so we can keep our bar. You are just asking to get yourself killed thinking along those lines." said Seth.

"Seth I know as of now there is no chance but I just wanted to tell someone how I feel. Also get this Brook and Bully are in the FBI. That little charade on the bar was them trying to get one of their agents in so they could infilterate the drug cartels and somehow take down Florida." said Dean.

"We are in the middle of one big ass shit storm. I am tempted to take Kaitlyn and head back to Iowa." said Seth.

"Thinking along those lines makes me want to take Candace and just book it to Cincinnati Ohio." said Dean.

Seth sighed to himself as he looked at his friend for many years. They were at a crossroads trying to figure out what next. "Dean it is like Dammed if we do and dammed if we don't. We don't' know what the hell to do." he told him.

"BURGERS ARE READY!" Candace called as she took a sip on a bottle water.

"No more drinking?" asked Kaitlyn.

"No I am just not in the mood." said Candace. As she gave everyone their burgers she turned to Kaitlyn and said, "You know that you are the best friend that I have ever had. Ever since we were in diapers. We had quite some good runs over the years and just to let you know that will never change." said Candace.

"You know if you are talking about having to move to another part of town you should know that we will move with you. We already got the ok to come with you." said Kaitlyn.

"Katy sometimes you need to live your own life and not think about what is going on with the other person unless they call you and let you know." said Candace. Kaitlyn was confused but they continued to eat and at about 9 that evening went to bed. All but Candace.

She had the light on in the shop and she had the hood open on the viper. She was making sure that bad ass truck was in good enough shape to make a cross country trip. The reason that she quit drinking was so she could head to LA early the next day. She figured it would be in the best interest of everyone's safety if she didn't tell them anything. That was why she gave them the speech.

Seeing as everything was good she shut the hood and turned out the light on the shop. She went inside and went to bed.

~Reign's mansion~

Roman was playing the tape over and over again. That was pretty sneaky bugging Broken Skull Ranch but he got a lot of info. One major thing that could possibility bring him down was the Ray's being in the FBI. Not acceptable.

He was having a meeting with his sister, Dwayne, Trish, Randy, and the Uso's. "Ok this is what's gong to happen. As far as Ambrose's confession I won't do anything about that. Yet. But as far and the Ray's we cannot afford lose ends. Randy I want you Jimmy and Jay to make a trip to Mississippi and take them out." said Roman.

"We got this boss." said Jay.

"Also get Windham to have some guys watching the highways out of town. Something is up I can feel it I just don't' know what. Also Austin's daughter will be here in the next couple of days whether or not I will have to take a few guys storm in and take by force." said. Roman.

"That is a little extreme. Don't you think that will make her even more terrified of her if you storm her dad's ranch and kidnap her?" asked Kelly.

"Well can you talk her into coming here in the next few days?" asked Roman.

"I can't promise anything." Kelly answered.

"Well I can't promise not to take things to the extreme." Roman shot back.

**And the Plot thickens. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Candace meant to get up early but the combination of stress, recoperation, and the fact that she drove all night and most the day before she slept until almost noon. When she got up she saw that the sun was high in the sky. Too late in the day to start a cross country trip that was for sure.

She walked into the master bathroom and took a quick shower. Since her dad was out of town she was sleeping in the master bedroom. As she got in and started a hot shower her mind started to wonder. That night that she shared a bed with Roman in Biloxi she had never slept so well or felt so safe.

Though on the other hand with Dean being the take charge guy around the ranch was comforting to her also. What was going on. She had feelings, deep feelings, for two different guys.

After all the shit in West Newbury she shouldn't even be thinking along those lines but she was. Roman was so strong and powerful and tough but then again Dean may be a little bit out there and crazy but he is grounded and hard working.

Roman was in the mob that owned the state of Florida and did many horrible things to other people do to that type of work. Dean on the other hand did everything legit and worked his ass off and would only fight if he had to. Her feelings were drawn right down the middle. Close.

Dean would let her make her own decisions and pull rank on the ranch if she wanted or needed to. Roman on the other hand is already insisting that she move in with him and they aren't even together yet. Plus could she be in a relationship where every little thing was controlled?

She needed to find a Verizon place because she needed a new cell phone. She would ask her dad if she could get a iphone 5 and would pay him back once she got a job and started making money.

When she got out of the shower she put on a pair of hot pink spandex Capri's and a green, blue, and hot pink silk halter that showed her stomach slightly. She had put makeup on all over her to cover the bruises because she wanted to get out that day. Then house needed groceries and she had daddies credit card that was hidden in his bedroom that he left for emergencies.

When she came out into the living room to call her dad and ask him about the phone she saw that Dean was on the couch sound asleep. She guessed that he indeed drank way to much last night and he was too hung over to work.

She grabbed the house phone and called her dad's cell.

"Hey honey how is it going at the ranch?" asked Steve.

"Oh fine. I was wondering if I could use your credit card to get some groceries and to get a new iphone since that fucking asshole John stole mine and broke it." asked Candace.

"Honey you don't need to ask just get it. You have been though hell and you need to have things that you deserve. Hell go have a shopping spree at Cordova Mall since you don't have much in the line of clothing since you lost it all also." said Steve.

"Well I am not in the mood to go to the mall today, but thanks for offering." said Candace.

"You are not going by yourself are you?" asked Steve.

"Well no one gets home till after 5 and the Verizon places close at five so I guess that I am." said Candace.

'Ok call me over protective but can you not wait till Saturday when someone is off that can come with you?" asked Steve.

"Well Dean is on the couch hung over. I can ask him to go with me today." said Candace.

"Would you. I know that the Dibiasie's are no longer but with everything that has happened I just worry. Not that I need to seeing as the one who wants you owns the whole fucking state. Still over protective dad I guess. If I was there I wouldn't be so bad but I am 2000 miles away." said Steve.

"Dad I am fine and I will ask Dean to go. I don't know my way around this town very well anyway. I do have gps in the Viper but when I don't' know a address it's hard to punch it in." said Candace.

"Viper? When did you get a Viper?" asked Steve.

"It was the one that I jacked when I escaped the night before last." said Candace.

"Ok another question there is two dodge vipers. Is it the v-8 car or the v-10 truck?" asked Steve.

'I got the V-10 daddio!" said Candace proudly.

"Fucking bad ass. You are going to have to let me drive it when I get home. I mean it. You never had anything when you were married and then with John so with all the shit you been through at least you got something out if it even though you are a fucking car thief. But face it with all that shit it is yours now." said Steve.

"Ok well I better wake Dean up so we can get going. I will call or text you later with my new cell number." said Candace.

"I love you baby girl?' said Steve.

"I love you too daddy." said Candace hanging up the phone. Then she walked over to Dean and gently shook him. "Dean. Dean. Wake up sleepy head. You shouldn't have drank so much last night."

"Go fuck a duck?" Dean groaned and rolled over.

"Ok well I guess I will get a cell phone and go shopping for groceries by myself then." said Candace getting up.

"Wait.." said Dean grabbing her gently by the wrist and pulling her down on the couch next to him. "Ugh! Groan! Fuck it let me take a quick shower ok." he said.

Candace just smirked and turned on the 72" plasma flat screen tv and turned on Bravo TV to watch a Real Housewives of New Jersey marathon that was on. She was so into it that she didn't hear Dean come out till he spoke.

"How the hell can you watch this fucking shit?" he asked.

"It is a woman thing." said Candace slipping on her 3 inch hot pink wedges.

"I fucking guess. Hey can I drive that V-10 please? It is a fucking bad ass truck." Dean told her.

"First my dad and now you. Everyone must love my truck. Too bad I had to jack that sumbitch." said Candace.

"You were getting the hell away from danger. Fuck it you deserve it with all that fucking piece of shit put you through." said Dean taking the keys and putting a gentle arm around her waist as they heading out to the truck. Dean pausing to lock the front door and set the alarm.

Dean helped her in the truck before hopped into the drivers side and fired it up. "Fucking hell yea this is bad ass!" he exclaimed as he hit the opener on the truck that opened the gate, Dean took it from his piece of shit car, and then used to close the gate when they got on the other side of it.

He pulled out on the highway and headed toward town. 'Do you know were we are going?" asked Candace.

'Verizon and then either Target, Walmart, Winn Dixie or Publix to get some groceries. Dean answered as he drove.

~Biloxi Mississippi~

Brook and Bully Ray just got back from a meeting with Hulk Hogan. He was stuck since his daughter came up with nothing. Brook walked into the house and looked at her husband.

"So now what? Our careers are totally over." she stated.

"Actually Mr. and Mrs. Ray it's worse than you think." said Randy Orton as he stood in the doorway flanked by Jay and Jimmy. "Boss doesn't like lose ends so we tie them up. Say goodby." said Randy as he raised the gun and shot them both in the heart killing them. "Lets get the fuck out of here. I want to get home and make love to my beautiful fiance."

"Too much fucking info man." Jay complained.

"Both of you just shut the fuck up and get in the fucking car." Jimmy complained as the three headed back to the twin's Escalade and then hit the road to head back to Pensacola.

~Reigns Mansion~

Roman hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk on his face. It was done. The meddlesome FBI agents were taken out. Now he just had to figure out how to get Candace to trust him and what the hell to do about Ambrose and his feelings for his girl.

Roman felt himself getting angry so he took a deep breath. He wondered what was going on at the ranch so he listened to the latest tape. He had to laugh about Candace all worried about jacking a truck. She did what she had to do and he knew people. Getting it in her name would be no problem.

Then he was kind of insulted that Steve didn't' trust his town enough for her to go and run a few errands. Like anything would happen in this town. Everyone knew who she was and the fact that she was his and not to fuck with him unless they wanted to end up six feet under.

Though he understood the fact that since dad was out of town working he wanted to be cautious. He would do the same thing if it was his daughter though the mother fucker would be fucking dead.

Roman was broke out of his thoughts by his younger sister. Well by adoption but he didn't give a fuck and neither did their parents. They loved her as if she was blood. "Hey what are you thinking about?" she asked coming in.

"Kelly were is the ranch located? Please tell me. I know that you keep insisting that she needs time but dammit she needs to be here!" Roman said in frustration.

"Roman trust needs to be earned. I know that you are madly in love with her and want her but she has been through so much that you cant even comprehend. What would you do if mom an dad were gunned down right in front of you like her mom and step dad were. Yea Roman she told me when I went over there yesterday. Also you should have seen all the bruises she had. I about hit the ground crying. That fucking asshole Cena stepped way over the fucking line. Just trust me and back off just a little and I will bring her to you." said Kelly.

Roman's face went totally white and then red with rage. He pointed a finger at his sister and said, You shouldn't have told me a fucking thing. She is coming here tomorrow whether she wants to or not. Whether I have to take some guy and use force or not. FUCKING HELL. THIS IS JUST FUCKING KILLING ME. HOW THE FUCK CAN SOMEONE HURT SUCH A BEAUTIFUL INNOCENT WOMAN LIKE THAT. LET ALONE THE WOMAN I FUCKING LOVE!" he screamed out in a rage before breaking down and crying. Kelly just held her brother as he laid in her lap and cried.

~Walmart parking lot~

Candace put the last of the bags in the back of the truck. Dean was holding is head with a grimace on his face. "What is it Dean?' she asked him.

"Can you drive us back to the ranch? My head is fucking killing me." he groaned in answer.

"Sure." said Candace hopping into the driver's seat and hitting go home on the gps. Dean surprised her when he decided to lay his head down in her lap as she drove. "Dean you want to get a seat belt ticket?" asked Candace.

"I don't give a fuck." he groaned.

As Candace drove a thought came to her mind. What if he felt something for her. She decided to test the waters and find out. "You know I think I know why dad trusts you so much to be the man of his ranch while he is in LA working.

"Yea and why is that?' asked Dean rubbing her leg gently. He couldn't help himself. He really fucking loved her.

"Because you are hard working, honest, and you don't hide anything. What you see is what you get. Also you are trust worthy. Dad could see that." said Candace.

"Candace I love you.' said Dean. He couldn't help it. He had to tell her.

"You are treading on some dangerous waters. And I am not talking about heartache." Candace cautioned him as she drove absently stroking his hair.

**A/N: Oh boy Candace has feelings for both men who are different and yet the same. Plus she knows that both are in love with her . Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Get ready for a wild ride with this chapter!**

When Candace and Dean got back to the Broken Skull Ranch he helped her unload all the groceries. As she was putting them away she turned on the radio and Foreinger's I wanna Know what love is came on.

What a song that decided to play on the radio. She looked at Dean and he just had this puppy dog look on his face. Finally he spoke, "Candace I am not a idiot. I know that we don't' have a shot together because of fucking outside interference, that being the Florida mafia, but I would love to be with you one time.' said Dean laying it all on the line.

"Whoa ok I wasn't expecting that but…." She was cut off by Dean kissing her gently yet passionately on the lips. "Lets take this to your bedroom. I wouldn't feel right doing this in dad's."

Dean had a big grin on his face as he picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. As they continued to kiss and explore each other Dean said, "This is so wrong seeing that you belong to the Don but fuck this feels so fucking right." he gasped as he undid his pants and gently pulled down hers and continued to stroke and kiss.

When he couldn't take it anymore he gently pulled down her underpants and his boxers and gently slid into her. He didn't want to hurt her so he was very careful. "Dean." Candace gasped as she came. Nothing felt this good to her before and he didn't' even do oral to her but she felt like she was on fire with him. Probably because he was being gentle and not forceful like her ex husband and his brother.

A minute later he came and collapsed on top of her kissing her forehead. "Fuck Candace that was great. We could really work you know. We really could but there is a giant wedge I between us that is keeping us apart.' said Dean stroking her back as Candace lay on his chest.

~Reigns mansion~

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT! OK THAT'S IT FUCK TOMORROW IT IS GOING TO BE TODAY! KELLY WERE ARE YOU! I WANT THAT FUCKING ADDRESS. NOW! RANDY JAY AND JIMMMY I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME JUST IN CASE TROUBLE ARISES!" Roman yelled in a fit of rage.

"Want us to take him out?" asked Randy ready to take one for the team to prove to his future brother in law that he was in things for the long hall.

"I haven't decided yet!" Roman snapped pouring 4 shot glasses with Jack Daniels and slamming them back. "Kelly get in here with that fucking address." he ordered.

"Now just calm down. Please calm down you are going to scare her. It's ok she needed love and Dean was able to…." she was cut off by Roman shoving her up against the wall holding her by the throat.

"I would shut the fuck up before you fini….." he was cut off by a punch to the face from his sister.

"Get a fucking hold of yourself for crying out loud. When you calm down I will give it to you. Fucking arrogant Neanderthal." Kelly muttered under her breath walking away.

"I love you too sis." Roman called after her. That hit was just what he needed to put things in perspective. Candace was coming home that day.

~Broken Skull Ranch~

Surpisenly after what transpired between Candace and Dean they didn't feel awkward around each other at all. They sat in companionable silence watching tv. Candace was almost falling a sleep when they heard the gate open.

They figured it was Seth or Kaitlyn but they were surprised when a blue Navigator and a Silver Escalade pulled in. Roman jumped out of his car madder than a hornet and made a beeline for Dean Ambrose.

"Roman what the fuck? How did you even get in here?" asked Dean before he got punched to the ground.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck you were doing sleeping with my woman you son of a bitch!" Roman snapped back as he continued to hit him.

"ROMAN FUCKING STOP IT. LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Candace screamed.

"Would someone get her in my car?" Roman said as he continued to beat the living hell out of Dean Ambrose.

"Lets go." said Randy Orton leader her to the car and opening up the passenger door for her before climbing in the back. Candace was totally sobbing seeing the first person she cared about getting beat to a bloody pulp.

Roman jumped into the driver's seat of his car pissed as hell. As he hit the gas and squealed out he said, "We will get your truck and your things later. You are to never fucking see Dean Ambrose again. Fucking understand me? I will take his ass out otherwise." he said as he drove.

Candace just sobbed quietly. How did he even know what was going on.? Then it hit her. Kelly. Fucking bitch bugged the ranch with video and audio. She was betrayed by someone who she thought was a friend. She should have gone to LA that morning. When they got to the mansion instructed her to take a shower and get the Dean Ambrose off of her. Though while she was in the shower she wasn't expecting Roman to hop in with her.

She tried to move away but he grabbed her and kissed her running his hands down her naked body. Though he was in a black rage seeing the bruises he pushed that aside and continued the assault on her body.

"Oh you don't know what you do to me nor how much I love you." he said as he kissed his way down and before she knew it Candace saw Roman's head between her legs and then felt his long thick tongue. She had to hold onto the handles in the rainforest shower so she wouldn't fall and she could barely hang on when she came in his mouth.

Then he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and gently entered her. Candace was on fire. No wonder she had feelings for both men. They sure knew how to take care of her in the bedroom.

After she came he did not long after. Roman shut off the water and dried her off and carried her into the master bedroom. After giving her a pair of underwear and a short silk red nightgown that was borrowed from Kelly he tucked Candace into his California king bed and drew he covers over her.

"I love you more than you would ever know. More than Assbrose that is for sure. Get some sleep and we will talk in the morning. You are exhausted from driving all day and then you had a lot happen." Roman whispered kissing her on the lips and stroking her head before leaving the room to go downstairs and figure out exactly what the hell he was going to do about Ambrose.

**A/N: There you have it. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Roman was on the phone making plans. This was it. Ambrose crossed a line and he was going to be taken out nuff said. It was four in the morning and Roman hadn't had any sleep the night before.

He had a lot of decisions to make. About the bar that Dean and Seth own and about what he was going to do permanently. He called a impromtu meeting with Randy, Dwayne, Kelly, and the Usos. Like the Uso brother's his only sibling was in on everything and knew everything that went on.

Though she hung out at Trish's salon as her outlet she was included in all family business and this was considered family business. "Ok guys we have a situation that needs to be dealt with. Dean Ambrose." said Roman.

"Ok what did he do now?" asked Dwayne.

"Slept with the wrong person and ended up getting his ass kicked for it." said Jimmy.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Dean slept with Candace?" asked Kelly in shock.

"Yep. Though I brought her back here after beating the hell out of him and then I showed her what making love was all about. Not fucking like she did with Dean.' said Roman.

"Goodness do you have to be so crass?" asked Kelly a little irritated with him.

"So what now? You already beat the hell out of the guy. Then kidnapped Austin's daughter and brought her here. What else can you do?" asked Jay.

"Ok this is what I am going to do. Jimmy and Jay you guys are going over to the ranch and torch it. Then Randy you are going to take Ambrose out. As far as the bar and Seth and Kaitlyn they are going to give me the bar. Windham and Rikishi can run the bar. As for Kaitlyn and Seth they either have to leave town and never come back or suffer the same fate as Ambrose." said Roman laying down the law.

"What the fuck bro? Kaitlyn is Candace's best friend and you are sending her away?" asked Kelly in shock.

"She knew what she was doing and then chose to do it anyway. She knew damn well that I wanted her. She has to live with the consequences of her actions." said Roman.

"She will never fall for you at this rate the way you are treating her and taking away her best friend. She needs friends and you know it as much as I do." Kelly snapped.

"Well there are Jimmy and Jay's wives Torrie and Stacy, you, Trish, Rena, Amy, Michelle, and that is all I can think about off the top of my head. It is done. Guys you have your assinements. Get em done." said Roman as he left the room.

"That is complete and utter bullshit. He is taking this shit way to far." Kelly complained.

Meanwhile Roman went back upstairs to his room. He needed sleep but he needed to make love to the woman that he loved once again first. He couldn't get enough of her and that first time in the shower wasn't enough.

When he walked into his master bedroom she was still sound asleep. She was a total angel. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed beside her and started kissing her neck. His hands started to explore her body once again.

He eyelids fluttered and she woke up a little confused. "Roman what are you doing?" she asked.

"Candace I want you so bad." Roman moaned pressing his increasingly hardening member up against her. He lifted her slightly so he could take her night gown off and then trailed kisses down the front of her body while stroking his hands all over.

Candace moaned in pleasure. Roman had a way with her that was for sure but then again so did Dean. She felt Roman remove her panties with his teeth then started stroking her with his fingers.

"Ohhh" Candace moaned. She about shot off the bed when Roman replaced his fingers with his tongue. She ran her fingers through his long hair and gasped as he brought her over the edge. She screamed in pleasure as her first orgasm hit.

Roman couldn't wait any longer. He moved back up her body kissing the whole way up then he positioned himself at her entrance and gently entered her. Candace was moaning and after awhile was sent over the edge. Roman followed soon after and collapsed on top of her.

He rolled over on his back and pulled her up against his chest. "I love you Candace. So much. Just let me take care of you and give you the life you deserve. You don't have to answer now. Sleep. We both need it." Roman whispered as he stroked her back. It didn't take long at all before they fell asleep.

Randy drove the road were he knew Dean did his morning jog around this time, if he wasn't too hung over from the night before that is. He hated doing this because he really had no problem with the guy. But orders were orders and if he wanted to stay in the family he would obey them.

Finally he saw him jogging and took out his sniper rifle. He aimed for his heart and took a shot killing him instantly. Job well down now time to head back to the house and hopefully be able to have some morning sex with his fiance.

Jay and Jimmy were at the ranch. It was a beautiful ranch and they hated to torch it but they had orders. They rounded up Seth and Kaitlyn and told them both, "Ok listen up you guys either give us the bar and leave town or you are dead. It's up to you. Either way we are getting the bar." said Jimmy.

"But what about Candace?" asked Kaitlyn.

"She is well taken care of and safe and that is all that you need to fucking know." said Jay. "What's it going to be?"

"Ok fine were leaving town. Kaitlyn lets go in and get our stuff. I am taking you back to Iowa with me." said Seth.

Kaitlyn had tears in her eyes. Why was this happening. She grabbed a bunch of stuff and had Seth hook her truck to his. She was clearly too tore up to drive. After the couple left Jay and Jimmy torched the place, including the dodge viper, and got into their car and headed back to the compound.

**A/N: It is coming down to the wire now. One maybe 2 more chapters to go! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Candace woke up at about 11 that morning via her cell ringing. She rolled over in the large bed and answered.

"Hello." Candace said her voice groggy.

"Sweetie it's dad. What the hell is going on down in Florida?" he asked. "I just got word that my ranch is burnt to the ground. Kaitlyn called and said she went to Iowa with Seth. I also heard that Dean got shot while jogging down the road. What the fuck?" said Steve.

"Oh no. Fuck. Dad I don't' know what happened but yesterday Dean and I well we slept together and later on that day we were just sitting together on your couch watching tv and the door got busted open. Roman came in and beat the living hell out of Dean and then had Randy force me into his car and take me back to his place. That is where I am now and I knew none of the other stuff that happened." said Candace.

Steve sighed. He knew that his only daughter was in a tight spot. Then he had to ask, "Did you sleep with Roman?"

"Yes. It was like he seduced me and then claimed how much he loved me but I am starting to think that is all a lie. I remember conversations I overheard with Ted. Him saying that Florida was so ruthless that they would destroy families to get what they want. I don't what to believe at this point. All I know is that so far Roman hasn't hurt me." said Candace.

"Oh for fuck sakes Candace you are in a mess that you have to get yourself out of before someone else gets hurt or worse." said Steve.

"How dad? I don't' have shit to my name. If I am correct on my assumptions the viper is gone because Dean drove it yesterday. What can I do?" asked Candace.

"You still have my credit card. Get to the airport and get a flight to LA as soon as possible. That is your only way out of the mess that you are in." said Steve.

"Ok dad. I will call you when I know more." Candace ended the call and went into her purse that was the size of a backpack. She kept extra clothing just in case she crashed at a friend's house and she was glad she had it.

She pulled out a pair of faded low rise jeans and a red tank top. She got dressed and walked downstairs. She had to play this right and be make sure she is on that plane and in the air before anyone knew what was going on.

She was trying to figure out how to confront Kelly. She or Trish had to plant the bug at the ranch. When she walked downstairs she saw Kelly eating a bowl of cereal. She sighed and sat down at the table after grabbing a diet coke out of the fridge.

"Hey good morning. How are you doing?' asked Kelly.

"Oh I don't know. I got a call from my dad saying that his ranch was burnt to the ground and my best friend is on her way to Iowa with Seth. It's like my life is fucking falling apart again." said Candace trying not to cry.

"It will be ok. Things will work out. Besides you have my brother who will take care of you." said Kelly.

"Dammit Kelly it wont' be ok. I lost my best friend. My dad is fucking across the country and I don't' know what the hell that I am even doing here and the first person I gave myself to willingly is fucking dead." said Candace. She got up and stalked outside.

She started walking down the beach. She could go a little ways then catch a cab or transit and head to the airport. She was gone and nothing was stopping her. She was betrayed and totally hurt.

When she caught a cab she told them take her to the airport and not to stop and put the peddle to the metal. When she got to the airport she purchased a one way ticket to LA. She would start over there and see what happens.

Nothing was stopping her now. She had nothing. No one. As she sat in the terminal waiting for her flight she put her head in her hands and cried. She was broke out of her thoughts by a Short blond haired guy sitting next to her.

"Hey you alright?" he asked.

Candace wiped her tears and looked over at him. He was pretty good looking but she lost the first guy she ever loved that morning. 'Ever been in a place where nothing mattered anymore and it was to the point that you either wanted to kill yourself or just fucking leave?" she asked.

"Damn. Well no. I am moving to LA though. I just got a divorce after I found my wife cheating on me. Couldn't believe it. Scott Steiner was his name that she was sleeping with." he told her. "Oh I am Chris by the way. Chris Irvine."

"Hi Candace Austin. Listen the long and short of it the past relationships I had I was used and a pawn in their fucking games to one up the other. Then yesterday I connected with this one guy and we had a connection. We spent the day together because he was too hung over to go to work. We went a ran errands and he drove my truck and we went back to my dad's ranch. Well we ended up physically showing each other our love for one another. We both knew it was a mistake because I was already claimed by the Florida mafia, but we did it anyway. That same day they came for us. He got the living hell beat out of him and I was forced to the boss's house. Well since I wasn't in the right frame of mind he seduced me. Then this morning since I was half asleep he seduced me again. Then I get call from my dad telling me that my best friend is on her way to Iowa with her boyfriend, his ranch was burnt to the ground and that the one person that I ever truly loved was dead." said Candace.

"Fuck. I am so sorry. So I guess you are heading to LA also?" he asked.

"Yea that is where my dad is at. He is filming this and that and I guess I can find a job over there. Maybe be a beach lifeguard like those girls on Baywatch. I don't' know but dad said just to get out of Florida and get the first plane to LA." Candace told him as their flight was called. "Well Chris this is me. It was nice meeting you." she told him as she got up.

"Well this is my flight also." he said as he stood up. It also turned out that they were seating next to each other in first class. 'Ok." he said as he sat down beside her in the wide seat. "If this shit aint fate I don't' know what it is."

Candace just laughed. He seemed like a ok guy but she had a lot of healing to do. She wondered what they would say when they figured out that she booked it on out of there. She closed her eyes and the plane took off. Only time would tell if she would be ok or ever see her best friend again.

**A/N: Ok I am not sure if I should end it here and write a sequel or write a few more chapters since she once again escaped. Any suggestions on how things should go? Please review!**


End file.
